The past, pressent and future of Jetheo Gibbs and
by gabbie
Summary: The story takes place between season 3&4 . The story guideline will not be followed. Jibbs story.
1. intro

This is my first fan fix ever so pleas bear with me .  
I've mixed season 3 and 4 , so there are no thread in the order in the episodes and I've put a lot of my own fantasy in the story .  
I hope you'll enjoy it  
I do not own the caracters. They belong to D.B . I just borrow them.

Rated M ( I think that should be right)

SPOILERS   
intro:  
The office was quiet . There had been no new case today . Gibbs leaned back in his cheer thinking back to Paris 1999. He still can remember what she smelled like. What her favourite perfume was , and how much hed loved her . Hed given his life for her . But she had left him . and he couldn't understand why . They both where so much in love .And if he thought about it now , he still loved her . But she didnt that and he wasn't gone tell her either . She was now his new boss , Director Jennifer Sheppard . The past they shared , and no one new . Thats the way he wanted it to stay . But by coming back , she brought both good and bad memories with her . She had show no emotions when she saw him in AMTAC the first time .  
But she still looked damn good .

An annoying noise brought him back from memory lane . He answered his phone as usual " Gibbs"  
A man on the other end had a lot to say and Gibbs never once cut him off . That was unusual . Tony looked up at his Boss wondering what was up .  
Suddenly Gibbs replayed for the first time " Ill be there as soon as I can" shaking his head . He couldn't believe it . He had another daughter he never new about . Her "foster parents" had been in a serious car crash , but she (his daughter) didnt have a scratch.  
The man he was talking too said something , but he didnt hear any of it , His thoughts being some other place .  
"what " he finally replayed to the state trooper he was talking too .  
The state trooper replayed " were sending a chopper for you . We dont have any time too loose and the drive is too long . The chopper should be there in a few minutes . Are you coming ? "  
Of Corse I am . Ill be out in a sec .  
Gibbs got on his feet still shaken , but he grabbed his coat and gun and headed for the elevator , not saying a word .  
The rest of the team just looking at him . As he got to the elevator he turns around yelling " DiNozzo , your in charge for the rest of the day " Tony looks up to his Boss asking " where are you going , you look kind of pail ?"  
Gibbs turned around looking at his team . Its personal , dont get into it he said in a low voice telling everyone to let it go .  
He got in the elevator and got out of the building as the chopper landed .


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

In the helicopther Gibbs wondered why didn't Jen tell me she was pregnant . I would have been there for her and the baby . But she left me . She must have known she was pregnant , and she still left . He could believe it . He thought she loved him , and in some strange way she had too otherwise she wouldn't have had their daughter .  
Gibbs was so far lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticing they where landing .  
A State Trooper opened the door " she's over here Special Agent Gibbs"  
Gibbs just followed him, noticing the car wreck for the first time . How can anyone have survived this he thought , and his mind wondered off too when Shannon and Kelly was killed in the car accident in 91 .  
"Daddy" a tiny voice said , and when Gibbs looked up he saw this little girl standing next to him holding a teddy bear .She was a spitting imagine of her mother . Gibbs's opened his arms and let her hug him . He lifted her up in his arms and hold her tight , not wanting to ever let her go again ." Hey Kiddo , You all right " Gibbs asked . Yes Sir , eh daddy . Faith looked shyly up at her dad . He looked just like the pictures her mother had of him , but maybe a bit older . "Mum's told me a lot about you . I really feel like I know you dad . Faith said . Gibbs's hart had already melted He would take good care of her and he would never let her go away again .  
Faith I never new about you until a little while ago , but if I had I would have been in your life a long time ago , I know dad , but lets get to know each other now . Can we dad. Can I stay with you PLEAS .  
Shore ting sweetie . I just need to talk to the police for a bit . Can you stay with this cop for a while . Dad won't be too long .  
A paramedic came running towards him . Special agent Gibbs he asked looking at Gibbs Yea Gibbs grinned back , pleas come with me the paramedic asked . There is a man who need to talk to you and he won't leave until he has , and we need to get him to the hospital NOW . His wife died on rout to the hospital and he is in critical condition. Pleas hurry .  
Gibbs's followed the paramedic to a man who it looked was in a great deal of pain . The man looked up at Gibbs's . My name is Tom and me and my wife has been talking care of your daughter Faith . Jenny has full custody of her , but she lives with us in a steady environment . She stays with her mother as much as she can .  
Faith knows who you are . Jenny has always been straight forward with her , telling her that you never knew about her being pregnant or having a daughter .  
You know they almost died both of them when she gave birth to your baby girl . It was tutch and go for a while . That's why she named her baby girl Faith , Pleas take good care of her Agent Gibbs, and don't be too hard on Jenny . She still loves you after all these years . Shes too afraid to tell you . She think you'll hate her for the rest of your life .She s in a meeting today and I couldn't reach her , that's why I made them call you .  
The hart monitor started to peeeeeeeeeepp. The paramedics rushed to him starting CPR. Rushing him into the waiting chopper . The last ting Gibbs heard was "we're loosing him "...  
Gibbs turned towards his daughter , who now was crying . .Is he going to die too she asked . I really don't know sweetie , but it don't look good .


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Faith was now crying her eyes out .She didn't know how to react to the possibility that maybe both her foster parents where going to die.

Gibbs just hold her tight and caressed her . Let's go home kiddo . We're gone make it . I'll take care of you. I'll never let anything happened to you Faith . You're mine , and no one can take you away from me now.

Gibbs wondered a bit how they where getting home since he had been airlifted to the accident cite. And he needed a bit of time off work , so he could getting to know his daughter. The best way to keep a secret is not to tell anyone , but he needed help on this one .

He picked up his cell and dial a familiar phone nr .

SECNAVs office , how may I help you ?

This is Special Agent Gibbs , is he in ?

"Hold on for a sec and I'll see if he has the time to take your call , sir ."

"Jethro , it's been a long time" , another voice said.

"Hey David , I need a favour from you", for all time sake.

I need 2 weeks of emergency leave . And without Director Sheppard knowing why I'm gone. I'll tell her late, but I need this time to my self. Pleas David, I really need this .

Are you in any trouble Jethro ?

No, David I'm not , but I just found out that I have a 6 year old daughter .

Jethro ………………..

Yes David, she looks just looks her mother. Do you now know why I don't wont tell her why I'm on leave. I want to get to know my daughter without her interference.

Got it Jethro , Where the hell are you any way?

I'm somewhere in Delaware.

It has been a car accident , and that's how I found out . They called me since Jenny is in a meeting all day and couldn't be reach. She knows who I am , because Jenny has told her about me and ……………………………………….. . I can say I got a big surprise when they called . Her foster mum is dead , and her "dad" is lucky if he makes it . Faith didn't even get a scratch.

They where on 2 weeks vacation , so I can have that time with her without Jenny Getting suspicious . But I need your help .

I'll tell her that you works for me for a while on a case and if there are any emergences the can leave a message on your phone. I block if so they can't trace it .

Do you need anything else just call me. Use my direct line .

"David, I need another favour , I need a ride back home to my "safe" place . My car is still at NCIS , but I have another one when I get "home.

I'll get you a ride, don't worry about that . Just take good care of your daughter.

"I owe you big time for this David" , no you don't Jethro. I still owe you a lot .

They both hang up knowing that their relationship soon would be known be other people. Not even Shannon knew about this part of his "secret life". She had thought he had been on exercise every time he had been a way. And that was as far as possible from the truth. He was working for a lot of people with a great deal of power, and there was just a hand full of people who new what he actually did for them. And he was not ready to tell the truth yet .

Not to Jenny or any one else for that matter.

Gibbs looked down on Faith who had fallen asleep in his lap . He stroke her long red hair, and she once again reminded him of Jenny.

He knew he was inn for a period of long days , little sleep and a lot of tears. But he should be there for her no mater what happen. Faith would have a reaction to what had happen and Gibbs hoped he was enough for her to comfort her and get her threw this horrible ordeal.

They had to survive as a family . He couldn't beer to loose her now . It would kill him


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The OfficeThe next day DiNozzo got in early at work , wondering if his Boss would be there . But there was no one there.  
Ziva , Mc Gee and even Abby came, but there was no sign of Gibbs and he didnt even answer his phone. No one had heard from Gibbs since he'd left the office in a hurry yesterday.  
Director Shepard came out of her office heading towards MTAC, when she stopped at the railing yelling "DiNozzo"  
Tony jumped to his feet answering , "yes Director"  
Jen said in an angry voice " find Gibbs and tell him Im gonne kill him. He never showed uo to an important meeting".  
"But"... . Tony never got a chance to finish the sentence , because The Director had gone into MTAC .  
Tony turned to the rest of the team , asking "do you gays have any clues where to start"?  
Gibbs dont answer his phone , but do you think we can trace it McGee .   
"All ready on it Tony , " McGee Answered . But that's strange , the trace is telling me that Gibbs is in this building , That cant be true? McGee turns to Tony.  
At that moment Abby walks into the bullpen." No traces of Gibbs yet" , she askes , and they look all look back at her shaking their heads.  
Tony's phone ring and he listens . When he hung up , he was confused .   
"Gibbs car are still in his parking lot , but no one has seen him since yesterday . They even checked with security from yesterday" , Tony said with a worrid tone in his voice  
Well , ... . Abby if you have something to say , just spit it out. We are all worried.  
"I saw Gibbs leaving her yesterday, but he never saw me . I dont even think he noticed anything . He just got in the chopper who was landing and they where gone as soon as he was onboard . The chopper didnt even tutch the ground. It seemed to be in a hurry.  
"Why the hell didnt you tell us this before Abby , " Tony was yelling at her. "Take it easy Tony ". I didnt think about the importance until now , Abby Yelled back .  
Tony turned to Abby mumbling "Im sorry"  
Lets see if we can trace the chopper McGee . It cant land here without any authorisation , can it ? Tony was talking to himself.  
"I kind of traced the number on the chopper already" , Abby gave me them , and there are no trace of it being her yesterday. What I can find is that is in for maintenance and it has been for a couple of days," McGee said , looking up at Tony . This is getting stranger every minute.

At the same time in MTAC Director Shepard was getting angry and confused.SecNav just informed her that Special agent Gibbs was working for him on a case for the next 2 weeks and  
he couldn't be reached. And the nature of this case was TOP SECRET.  
He'd even apologized for not calling earlier , but something had come up.  
Jenny just looked at the black screen , having difficulties excepting what just happened . Why didn't Gibbs tell her about this new assignment . He had to have known,. even though it was TOP SECRET , he should have told me . I would have understood. Knowing not to ask questions. Don't he trust me any more ?  
Suddenly she realised that she had put Tony in charge of finding Gibbs , and that she had to put a stop to that . He was probably undercover somewhere and she didn't think he would be happy to be tracked down by his own team . Even it would been fun to see his face when they did.  
SecNav told her that she could leave Gibbs messengers on his phone if it was an emergence , but he couldn't answer it. He would get back to her as soon as he could .  
And Jenny had been in this game long enough to now that was true.

When she got down to the bullpen, everybody looked up to her.  
"Director Shepard ", Tony started , "I haven't found him yet and every clue we get ends either back here or out in the blue". He knew she would be disappointed with him , but they all given their best in such a short time.  
DiNozzo take it easy . You won't find him . Hes been covering his tracks too good . And he isn't missing . SecNav just informed me that Gibbs is working for him for the next 2 weeks .  
"DiNozzo , I don't know why except is top secret" OK ?????????????????????????  
They all nodded their heads to this information , not knowing what to think .  
"DiNozzo , your in charge until Gibbs get back ." Director Shepard said as she left for her office.  
She was wondering if she hear from him at all , she hoped she would , having the feeling something was gone change . For the better or worse, she didn't know.  
But it should be 2 long weeks.


	5. Chapter4

Chapther 4

2 weeks later.

Gibbs where sitting on the sofa with faith. They have gotten to be best of friends . She loved him as a father and he loved having a daughter again .

" Did you have fun the last 2weeks" Gibbs aksed his daughter ." you bet dad . I never tought I could sellp after the car crash .But I feel safe with you, and we can talk about everything . You lissens to me, and ...I just love you dad. Gibbs hugged his daughter , not knowing what to say.Faith was just 6 years old, but she new so much and understood more sometimes than an adult . It kind of scared him.Gibbs new he had to tell her about Shannon and Kelly . Eveb thouh they both where dead, Faith had the right to know she once had a half sister."Faith" , there are something I need to tell you . And this is something Jen or anyone else knows about , well except Matt. Faith looked up at her da and saw pain and sorrow in his eyes. You dont have to tell me dad. But I do sweety. For my own sake, and for you to understand my reactions sometimes.I had a wife and a daughter a long time ago. Before I met Jen and fell in love with her. Their names wher Shannon and Kelly. They where bouth killed in a car crach while under the protection of NIS. At the time I was Fighting in Dessert Storm, and I... Gibbs started cryting . I never got to chanse to tell them how much I loved the beore they died, and to say goodbye. I still have nightmahrs, and problems letting anyone in to my heart .But then you came along and you thouht me how to love again . You given me the reason to live again Fait , and belive me . Im gonne use this chanse the most . I love you and Ill do anything for you. Ill always be here for you no mather what you choose to do or where you want to live. Ill always be here for You.I know I have to tell Jen , but pleas dont tell her anything . I ned to do this in my own way and at my own time. OK sweety ? I still love your mum Faith and Im not shore how she feels for me , so I dont wanne tell her everything at once. Its gonne be hard enoug telling her I know about you. I promiss dad I wount tell. So I had a half sister , thats so cool . I always hoped I get a brother or a sister, and now Im thinking the chanse is getting bigger. She laught when she saw the expressin on her fathers face."Do you have any photos of Kelly and Shannon ". Jethro looked at his daughter with a smile on his eyes. It was just a kidds way of handling things and that ment asking questions. He got up and took a photoalbum out .We can look trough this together, OK ? He new it would be hard , but somehow he had a feeling that things might get better afterwards.

After going threw the photos they talked for a while and Jethro was surprised how easy it had been. He still felt the pain of loosing Shannon and Kell, but he new they where in a good place , and that hed griefed for long enough. It was time to start living again.

Matt came around whit some Chinees food for dinner. Hed been there almost every day, and he and Faith where the best of friends. Faith has aked how Matt new her father , but every time the answer was the same . They had worked together before, and they still did sometimes , but that was all they would tell her.When asked where he worked now , Matt just looked at her and said, CIA, FBI. Secret Service, take a pick knowing Faith woudnt ask any more. And that was the point of it all . He did work for most of the agencys , but not to everyonce nolledge, and thats the way it had to stay.

"So Faith , tomorrow is the big movingday" , Matt said just before bedtime. Are you ready? YES Matt. Im lokking forward to see where my dad usually live and hopefully see a few of the peole he works with . Mum too.Gibbs just lissend to their conversation and hoped in silence that she would adjust to thenew house. Witch was a lot smaller then where they lived now.Matt had spend every day a few hours making one of the bedrooms ready for Faith. Gibbs just hoped hed gotten everything right. He wanted the room to be perfect,and a surprice to Faith.As he tucked her in , he asked "what has been the most fun the last 2 weeks" Have I done something right ? I know I have to get back to work and you staring a new school in few days , but I need tio know your ok with that . If your not , Im gonne take more time off and stay with you untill your ready to go back to school . Faith just looked up at her dad and said" just beeing my dad and excepting me as your daughtert , and to let me live with you is the greatest. I LOVE YOU DAD. Gibbs got tears in his eyes . I love you too sweety , and I wouldnt have had it any other way . Dut dad I can honestly say I had a great time at the White Hous , meeting the President and all. And Flying that millitary hellicopther with you. How did you maniage to let the have you fly it . Mum never told me you flew. And the trip to NY cittywas great . I never been on a privat jey before, but the crew seems to know you , so ILLbet this wasnt the first time you flown with them.Thank you for all my new clothes , school stuff and everything else . My new computer is great. AAnd I cant believe I got you rolerblading, but it was fun.I loved every minute of it. And... Gibbs noticed a small hessatation, but he didnt say anything , just letting her take the time she needed to go on. ... and my therapy sescions twice a week . It helped a lot. I miss them bouth, but I can think of them and have great memmorieswithout feeling they died because of me.The second she said that Gibbs grabbed her and pulled ger into his arms , holding her tight. Dont ver think itS your fault . Ever. Pleas tell me you wount. I tell you or mum if I have problems dealing with it. I promiss dad. I PROMIS. Love you dad. Love you too sweethart.

They had not gone to the funural for her fosterparents . Faith didnt wannne go and Gibbs didnt push her to do anything . They had a long talk about it and that was that . She could go and wissit their grave when she was ready , but not yet . She wasnt strong enoug for that mentally. And she bearly spoke of them, and what the theraphist had told him , she was settling down with him. Not wanting to leave him for any reason, and for now that was good enough for Gibbs . He also new that they had to talk about some of the things they done in the last 2 weeks . Jen didnt know he could fly or even get into the White Hose without an invitation. And that he probebly had a lot more"friends" than her in high places, could be touh to handle if he didnt tell her the hole storry , and he wasnt ready to do that yet . So when Faith told her mother what they been up too , it would be a storry with big holes in it .


	6. Chapter 5

Chapther 5

Faith fell asleep as soonas Gibbsleft the room .Gibbsand Matt where still discussing if they where to put up any of Faiths old stuff in her new room , but agreed that they just put her boxes in the spear bedroom and let her get out what she wanted to have when shes ready .Matt left to finnish Faiths room . Gibbswas left alone with his toughts , and he had no ide about what and how he was going to tell Jen about him knowwing about their child. And that shed been living with him for 2 weeks already.Luckly he still had a couple of days left untill he had to go back to work. But the strange thing was , he didnt mind. He had never been so relaxed for ages, and he slept trough the night. Having a kid again had made him retink his life and actually apreciate living.

The phone rang and Gibbss answered without thinking ."Gibbs"

"Hey Gibbs, what the hell is going on , and who is the man working in your house . ? What arent you tellin us ?" "hey Abby, settel down. " His name is Matt and hes a good friend of mine . Hes doing me a favor . Thats all " wherre are you Abs ?" "Im in your house keeping an eye on him " Gibbslaught . Just give him the phone Abs. Ill tell him your OK. And dont think about outsmarting him . Hell kick your but.With my blessing. Abby gave Matt the phone , but she keept her eyes on him the whole time . She didnt trust anyone.

Im sorry Jethro . I didnt hear her comming . I have to get my ears checked out . No she hasnt been...Hey wait up , you cant go upstairs . Maàm. Matt hung up the phone , leaving Gibbs wtih a smile on his face . He new that Abby would use every sec she had to see what Matt had been doing to his house . She new the place well , so it shouldnt take her long to find the newly decorated room.And there was where Matt found her a moment later. She was lokking at him with not beleving what she was seeing. Matt what the h... is going on here. Whats this all about . Matt just shook his hed dialing Jethros number . The Young lady in front of him was something to her self , but he found her interesting . But it wasnt his job explaining things. "Matt , yhy did you hang up ? Did she maniage to get past you . I told you she was a tricky one , and I bet you foun her in Faiths room ?Right?" You got it right Jethro , and Im not gonne explain this to her. I think this young lovely Goth is in a bit os shock. You have your own explaining to do . And Im not doing it for you .Gibbs tought about his chises for a sec , then he made up his mind. Bring her here . Ill explain. "jethro, are you shore ?" Yes Matt . I trust her with my life . She wount tell anyone if I tekll her to keep it a secret. But put her on the phone . PLEAS.

Abby lissen to me . Matt is going to take you to me . But I need to know you want tell anyone about this , and hes gonne put a blind foold on you so you cant see where you are going . Its for your own safty , OK ? I tell you everything you want to know Abs . Well as much as I can , and all I say , stays between us and as a secret, PROMIS ABBY . Ofcourse Gibbs. I wount tell anybody . You know me . My lipps are seeld. I know some of yous secrets allreasy , but I never told anyone. Dont you trust me anymore ?I trust you with my life Abby . You know that . Just making shore we understood each other. Now go with Matt.

A bit later Abby enterd the house where Gibbswas at. She looked around , not beleaving what she saw . The house was huge , with an enourmous garden and big fence around the whole property. The front gate had a security camra , and a digital lock. The security looked like it was top modern , and it looked almost like a "safehouse" Abby couldnt believe why Gibbswas there . She didnt finnins the rest of her toughts before Gibbsenterd the room . " Hey Abby . Did Matt treat you nice"? Abby just nodded. "Who owns this place and why are you here. I dont understand Gibbs. Start talking or I loose my mind. I own this house Abby. It has been mine for almost 8 years . I had it when I met you the first time at collage , but after you saved me this iss a place where I can go to be alone.But dont worry . Im not trying to kill my self any more. You saved me years ago , and I havent tought about doing it again.Abby couldnt beleve what she heard. Matt had differcult understanding . He new it was a young gilr who saved his best friend from killing himself after loosing his wife and daughter , but hed never tought the young Goth to be the one. Gibbs never told her the reason and Abby had never aked. She was just happy to get the chanse to repay the man saving her life.

"Gibbs I still dont understand .How can you affor this place and your other house ? Is the Director paying you more than the rest of us ?" There are a lot of things I cant tell you Abby . But i bought this plase with hard erned money. And I have saved some money too , so its not that diffecult. Actually I dont get more payed the I should , but I dont have to work if I dont want too . I have enoug money to live a happy life for as long as Id like.I cant tell you about how I got the money , and you wount find even if you tried Abs. Just leave it alone. PLEAS. OK GIbbs Ill leave it alone , but you have to tell me somday. I Promiss Abs, when the time is right , Ill tell you .Matt can you pleas make some coffee . I think I, gonne need it. He knew Abby wouldnt give up this easy , so it would be a long night.

A horryfying screem interuptes Abby from asking more questions . Gibbsturned around and left the living roomin a hurry. Matt came in with the coffee , looking at Abby . Dont worry Abby , Hell be back down soon. Its nothing to worry about .Upstairs Faith was coverd in sweath .Her eyes wide open , and she had a frightning look in her face . Jethro got close to her , and she jumped right into his arms crying. "I was back in the car again . I could feel the crach again. It was scarry dad" But I feel safe now , so its not scarry anymore. I know it was scarry . But it was only a dream . baby. Your safe in your bed , and Im here protecting you . You feel like comming downstairs with me? Faith nodded still a bit scared and sleepy .There is someone here I want you to meet . Her name is Abby. Do you remember telling you about her ? Faith nodded her head. I remember. Shes a Goth , rihgt? You got it sweety . Abby is a stubbern youg lady. Thats kind of why shes here right now . Lets go downstairs to meet her . Ill carry you.Matyt and abby was sitting on the sofa in the livingroom talking when they heard Gibbscomming down the stairs. As he enterd the room Abby turned around. Gibbswas carring a child . About 6 years old Abby woul guess . Matt was not saying nothig."Abby , there are someone I want you too meet , say hello to my daughter Faith . "Abby just looked at Gibbs not knowing what to say. The young child turned to Abbu and hold her hand out . Nice too meet you Abby. Abby took her hand saying , nice too meet you too. That was all she maniage to get out . Gibbs put faith in a cheer . Abby is never this quiet , but I think she just realised who your mother is , and she dosnt know what to say. I finally maniaged to surprise you Abs. Abby just nodded her head . Still in shock.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Abby was still in shock . The little girl in front of her was so alike  
Director Shepard as she ever could be . Her hair was long and red , but  
her eyes was crystal blue as Gibbs . Is Jenny your mother, Abby finally  
managed to get out . Yes she is ,Faith giggled . Still a bit surprised  
about Abby's reaction ."Dad can I play on my new computer for a while  
before I go back to bed ?" PLEAS ... . Sure sweetie . I  
need to talk to Abby . You can bring it down to the living room and sit  
with us if you want to . When Faith went upstairs to get her computer ,  
Abby finally got her voice back . Shes beautiful Gibbs I know Abby. I  
just found out about her 2 weeks ago. And Jen dont know that I know.  
And I haven't decided how and when to tell her that I know. Im not mad  
at her , just wished she told me she was pregnant . That's all . I still  
love her Abs . Never think I stopped loving her , but I pushed her way  
back in my memories until she became our new boss. The feelings came  
back , but I can't tell her. She probably hates my gut , and that's why  
we fight all the time . I just don't know any more Abby. But one thing  
is clear. I'll never give Faith up .

Faith was in a car crash 2  
weeks ago , and her foster parents where killed . Her foster dad stayed  
alive for a week , but his injuries where to much , so he died a week  
ago. Faith has stayed with me since the accident, and we gotten to know  
each other well .Jen has told her who her father was , so I think that  
made things a lot easier. I know you all tried to find me , until Jen  
told you I was undercover for the SecNav. It took  
a lot of help from a lot of friends to pull it off. But I know you  
never managed to trace my cell phone or the helicopter you saw me  
getting into Abby. You didnt think I saw you Abs , but I did . So you  
can understand that I have a lot of friends in different positions of  
the government who can and will help me. I cant tell you any more ,  
but I think you got the picture Abs. Abby smiled. I think I got the  
picture Gibbs. Im not telling anyone anything . This is something you  
have to tell Jenny and your team when you are ready to do so .

Abby  
turned around to faith who was all into her new computer. "Can I see  
your computer , because I love computers?" Faith nodded ok . Dad just  
bought this for me this morning. Abby looked at Gibbs . You bought her a  
computer all by your self. Abby was socked Not knowing what to say ,  
she bend over to look at her computer and its program . She sat up  
with a rather surprised expression . This is a great computer , and the  
soft wear is brand new .Its barely on the markets yet. How did you know  
what to get her and how did you get it . I want it too , but I havent  
been able to get it?... Gibbs smiled ,  
knowing hed stunned Abby for the second time that day. I got it from a  
friend who works on developing the software . He owed me , and beside I  
got it on my own computer . Its much easier to use. Abby couldn't  
believe what she hears . Gibbs didnt know anything about computers ,  
or did he just pretend not knowing . Abby was afraid to ask. I  
understand everything about a computer Abby. Its just easier for me  
just not telling you all . Then I dont have to explain why and when I  
learned to use the modern technology. Ive used different electronic  
devices for over 20 years in my line of work I know my way around a  
computer almost as well as you do Abby. every time I bust a phone or  
something else , its just an act. You know me for a long time Abs . I  
cant tell you about everything Ive done trough the years. But I think  
you got the picture. Everything Ive done trough the tears is still  
fied information . I cant tell you anything. And this conversation  
stays between you and me. Matt knows , but hes also sworn by the  
government not to tell . We worked a lot of cass together. OK Gibbs : I  
got it . This is a lot to think about . But your secrets stays with me.  
CAn we just have a normal conversation now ? And then Matt could give  
me a lift home . Hes quite you know. Abby said blushing. Gibbs didnt  
bother answering . He new Matt already had fallen for Abby . And they  
had to figure tings out together.

Matt joined them in the  
living room . Hed made some food and drinks. They talked about  
every think , having a good time together . Faith had curled up against  
her father and fallen asleep . Gibbs just let her lie there , knowing  
she would sleep even with them talking around her. They broke up at  
midnight . Abby had to go to work in the morning and Matt still had a  
few things to get done in the house , before Gibbs and Faith could move  
in in the morning. As they where living Abby turned to Gibbs signing I  
love you, and Gibbs signed back "Love you too Abs . That was their way  
of showing that they trusted eac other.

After a short dissuasion  
on the way back to Abby's place , they ended up at Gibbs house  
finishing together the rest of what they needed to do before morning .  
By the time they where done it was time for Abby to get to work . Matt  
drown her home so she could get a shower and change of clothes. He  
planned to drive her to work too , so he followed Abby into her  
apartment . After closing the front door Abby turned around to tell  
Matt to make him self at home , when he carefully grabbed her and put a  
kiss on her mouth . Matt knew that he might get his ass kicked , but  
that was a chance he'd be willing to take . Abby was surprised for a  
sec , then she leaned into Matt and started kissing him back .Matt  
brake the kiss off after a while. You need to get ready for work , and  
we need to take things slow . I think , no know i love you Abby. But  
lets go out together , having fun, not just jump to bed and do  
everything backwards . OK ? I agree Matt : I want you too , but I would  
love to go out with you , and then see what happens . But kissing is  
allowed .OK ????? . Matt didnt answer her , he just gave her a quick  
kiss . "Now get ready for work " Gibbs kill me if it was my fault if  
you where late for work. By the way he knows Abby . Yeah Matt I kind of  
got the feeling from Gibbs . And he told be to be nice to you. Not  
scare you away if I really liked you . And I did promises him that .  
Because I really like you Matt. After a few more kisses , Abby finally  
managed to get to work . Just in time .

Abby was sitting in  
her lab , just smiling . She was In LOVE . Nothing to even think about .  
But she wouldn't tell Tony , Ziva or McGee yet . She wanted it to be a  
secret for a while . Just too see how far this relationship would  
go. Abby was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Tony  
entering the lab. She jumped off her cheer , when Tony touched her .  
Don't scare me like that Tony . Abby tried to sound angry , but failed  
."Hey Abby , you seems to be in your own world today". Tony said with a  
bit of frustration in his voice . we got a new case today and I'm  
already in trouble Abby . I need to find Gibbs , but I won't ask the  
Director Shepard , she is over worked and not in a good mood, but I  
really need to find Gibbs. A navy captain has been kidnapped and his  
son watch it all and called us . But he demands talking to Gibbs and he  
hasn't said a word to Ziva who is there with him now. Tony hadn't  
noticed that Abby had picked up her phone and dialled a number . Tony ,  
Tony , Abby was shaking his arm , Gibbs want to talk to you . He's on  
the phone . "Hey Boss , I Know , I'm sorry , but this new case... "  
Tony told Gibbs the short version , and when he mentioned the Captains  
name Gibbs broke him off . "Tony I'll meet you there . Take Abby with  
you , but put her back on the phone . Abby I need you to go with Tony  
, so you can watch Faith for me . Matt's doing the last moving and  
Faith is already bored driving back and forth. Can you stay with her ?  
"Of cause I can Gibbs, it will be a pleasure. Matt will drive me to the  
amusement park , so you can get a ride back with him . And don't worry  
about Jen . Ill talk to her later . No go . Ill be there just after  
you get there. Tony tried all the way over to the crime seen to get Abby  
to tell him , why she was going , but Abby just smiled and kept her  
mouth shut.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Gibbs is here" Abby announced. She and Tony where sitting waiting with Zach, not getting him to say anything.

"How do you know Abby?" Tony didn't see Gibbs or his car . Abby got on her feet , walking towards a large SUV who was pulling into where they were sitting. Tony was about to say something about the car being in a crime scene, when Gibbs got out of the car.

"Hey Boss, was all Tony managed to say . Gibbs hugged Abby. Thanks Abs . I really appreciate this, and I don't think Matt minds either , He told me you kind of started making out this morning , Abby blushed . "well………… yeah Gibbs , we did." And I really like him. He might just be the one and only. I don't wane screw this up. "Just take it as slow as you like Abs. Matt's not going anywhere. He is really in love with you. Believe me . I've known him for almost 15 years, and I never seen him so much in love . He's supposed to go back to work today, but he managed to get another week of . He just want to spend time with you. Learning to know you and see where things go between you.. I think you too would make a great couple together Abs. But he needs to talk about his line of work, and you have to be Ok with it . Otherwise this won't work. Abby looked at Gibbs. Thanks Gibbs. We will talk . I really don't care about what he does for a living. I can live with anything he does as long as it's legal. But we'll talk , promise Gibbs.

No go . Tony is watching us. I think he thinks we're having secrets. And we do just not what he's thinking. Gibbs kissed Abby on the head , and she got in the car. Tony was watching closely. He couldn't see who was driving, but he wondered why Abby got in the car Gibbs came in. Who was gone take care of the evidence now? And where the hell was Abby going? "hey Boss, where is Abby going?" "who is talking care of the evidence……………smack……..shutting up now boss".

Gibbs smiled behind Tony's back , knowing he should seashore Tony that Abby would be fine. And that there was already someone in the lab covering for Abby today.

"Hey Zach," Gibbs started…………, but the boy was already in his arms. Hey Gibbs, pleas find my dad. He always said to call you if I needed help. And in the last few weeks, hed made shore I knew who to call and who to ask for. He didnt trust anyone lately.

The men who gabbed him was wearing sun glasses, a "walkman earplug and long cotes. Gibbs looked at Tony. They thought the same thing . It sounded like the FBI, but why would they have "kidnap" the Captain and they shore do not leave kids behind, especially the Captain son .

"Gibbs, Ziva & McGee is already on their way back to NCIS with all the evidence we could fine . What do we do with Zach"?, Tony asked.

"He is coming with us," Gibbs answered. His mom died 4 years ago and he has no other family. I know the Captain, and he would have wanted me to to look after Zach. We're good friends, and worked together years ago . But I haven't seen them in a couple of years . Zach will go home with me tonight if I can get the social services of my back.

At the same time back at NCIS, director Shepard walked threw the doors at the lab. She had a few questions for Abby , and decided to go down to the lab to have a friendly conversation. But there was another person in the lab, and no music. Mmm,mmm . "Who are you and where is Abby?" My name is Gabrielle, and I'm filling inn for Abby today. "Who are you?" "I'm Director Shepard, NCIS." "Who the hell are you working for. It's not my agency?!"

Gabrielle pulled out her ID card and gave it to director Shepard. I was told to report to work here today , but not to you. I was told just to go straight to the lab. No nothing about why

ma am .

So you work for Secret service, and they ordered you here. Someone is pulling strings here. I see. Do you know anyone working here ? "Yes maam. But I'm not telling. Orders, you understand?" "Do you know where Abby is or when she's coming back?" No maam .Just doing what Im told. Not asking questions.

At that time Ziva & McGee entered the lab with the evidence they collected. They both stopped at the scene unfolding in front of them. "Director," they both looked at Jenny. Jenny turned around. "Hey, do you know where Abby is, and why I'm not told." Ziva and McGee looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Neither of them wanting to get into trouble. And in the mood that the director had been in for the last 2 weeks……….. . They where reluctant to get her even more made .

Ziva was the one who finally spoke . "Abby went to the crime scene with Tony. She was meeting Gibbs there, and she went in the same car as drove Gibbs there .Pleas just ask Gibbs". Ziva realised her last sentence was in no use for the director or her self. Jenny had already left the lab, and she didn't look like she was too impressed over the answers she had gotten. When she reached her office, she looked at her secretary Cynthia. "Let me know when special Agent Gibbs gets in". And without waiting for an answer, she entered her office slamming the door behind her. Who had called Gibbs and actually gotten him to go to a crime scene today . He wasn't suppose to get back until tomorrow. And somehow she thought he probably knew where Abby was and why Gabrielle was in their lab. And it all made her mad. He had no right to do whatever he wanted with his team without asking her first. A blasted headache was starting to build up. She ignored it. Knowing she would be sick later if she didn't slow down and relaxed a bit. Eating something. But she didn't care. She was mad and tiered. Maby yelling at Gibbs would help. She didn't think so , because she loved him so much, and yelling at him was the only way keeping him at a distance. She never slept good anymore. Once she closed her eyes she dreamt about him, smelling him, and wanting him. And he didn't even bother to look at her. She new she was in trouble, but she didn't know how to get out of it. Talking to Gibbs where no options.

Gibbs and Zach talked all the way back to NCIS. Zach new that Gibbs had to call social services, when they got to the office. And that he had to go with them, but that Gibbs would pick him up a bit later in the afternoon. It didn't take long before Zach was on his way with social services. But not before giving a great description of the kidnappers. The drawings was amazing. Ziva was impressed.

Gibbs new that Jenny probably wanted to talk to him, but he wasn't ready to do that yet . So he joined the lab. "hey Gabrielle" , did you find out anything we can use ? "No Jethro, I didn't .They new how to avoid getting on the cameras. I haven't had time to look at everything else yet. So when are you coming back to us?" Gibbs smiled when he answered."You know where I belong, but I promises to visit soon" And no more talk about that . Tony don't understand, and I wont explain it too him either. And what he don't know won't kill him. No offence Tony. Tony started to open his mouth, but Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs" slow down Zach. Where are you ? No don't follow him. Go back inside. I'll be there in a few moments. ZACH………………………………………………………………….. –

Gibbs ran to his car and drove as fast as he could towards Zach's location. Zach had seen the man kidnapping his dad and wanted to follow him . Gibbs new it was a trick to get to Zach too , but Zach wouldn't listen to him. Gibbs spun into a holt infront of the building where Zach was supposed to be. He ran towards the stairs, but stopped when he saw Zach's back pack by the phones on the street. As he approached it, he saw a man holding Zach at gunpoint, pulling him towards a waiting car.

He yelled" special agent, hold, let the boy go." The man stopped for a sec, and Zach hit him in the joint, and ran towards Gibbs. The man started shooting at Gibbs , but Gibbs fired back, hitting the other man in his shoulder. But the waiting car picked him up and drew away into safety.

Back at NCIS , Gibbs sat on his desk playing with Zach .Jenny was watching them, wondering how Gibbs would react if he knew he had a daughter about Zach's age. He was so great with kids and he seemed to love them.

Jenny was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Tony and Ziva approaching. They stopped and Tony said "The hire is getting younger every time madam director?"

"Tony didn't you read the memo I sent out ? The next one who calls me madam director is getting keelhauled." Ouch, Tony managed to get out.

Ziva ,tell Gibbs I want him upstairs now. "yes director".

Gibbs had noticed Jen watching him, and when Ziva stopped at his desk he asked " what did Jenny want?" YOU up stairs , NOW. " "Im getting back to work now". Ziva hurried back to her desk.

Tony, look for the dark SUV and get a bulletin out on it . It will take ages boss. Sorry , shutting up now . Watch Tony, Zach. Just slap him on the he if he doesn't behave. If you remember more about the car tell Tony, OK ? I need to talk to the director now for a few sec , and then Ill take you home. You will have somebody to play with there, but thats out little secret. OK .? Gibbs just whispered the last sentences. Then he ran up the stairs up to the director who was waiting at the railing.

Jen was watching him , asking him when he got close "Do you ever think about having kids of your own?". " Is that an offer Jen ?" Jen blushed before answering. " If you would like too or ……………………….." she didn't finish the sentence. Couldn't believe what she said. Gibbs had turned all the way towards her, facing her.

"Jen we already have a great daughter , but I wouldn't mind having another child"

Jen was pail. She looked at Gibbs . "you know ………. , know about Faith. "

"Yes Jen. Ive known about her for the last 2 weeks. Shes been living with me the whole time."

Jen swayed , but pulled her self together, almost running towards her office, slamming the door behind her. He knew and he wanted another child with her . She had to been hearing him wrong. Wanting him too much . All of this was way too much to handle right now , and her head was still pounding.

Gibbs walked slowly after her. Stopping at Cynthia's desk.

"Can you pleas clear director Shepards schedule for the rest of today and tomorrow. " Im taking her home . She got some news, and she needs to deal with it .

"Well agent Gibbs . She has a conference with the SecNav in 45 min, and I cant cancel that, otherwise I can clear today and tomorrow." Ok do it . Ill handle the SecNav.

Gibbs entered Jens office in silence. She was sitting on the couch, gazing at nothing.

Its ok Jen . Im not mad at you. A bit upset , yes. But not mad. You probably had your reasons for not telling me.

Lets go home and you can tell me all about it .

I still love you Jen . Pleas lets go .


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Jen looked at Gibbs . She didn't seem to grasp what he said. She got up and swayed. Gibbs noticed, but before he could react Jen had fainted. Gibbs carefully laid Jen on the couch , gently stoking her hear and tummy. Slowly Jen came around. "Jethro what happened?" "You fainted Jen." I think it got to be too much for you. Me knowing about Faith, and the way I told you. I'm sorry Jen. I didn't mean to be so blunt. I was planning on telling you in private, at home. Not like this. But it just fell out when you asked me if I wanted kids on my own. I do Jen. And as I said before, I'm not mad at you. We just need to talk I need to understand why you didn't tell you were pregnant. I would have been there for you all these years. I think I do understand why you didn't tell me, or at least some of it. But I need you to tell me. Come on. Let's go home. We can talk after Faith and Zach goes to bed. No pressure, just talk. We need to talk about the future too, but not all at once. I have lots to tell you too about me, but there are a few things we need to sort out first. OK?

I have a meeting with the SevNav in MTAC soon Jethro. I don't feel like doing it but…… . Jen I canceled your meeting with the SecNav , and all the other appointments for the rest of the day and tomorrow. You're staying home at my place watching the kids. Call it protection duty. You'll live Zach. He's a great kid. Beside you and Fait has some things too talk about, and you need to spend time together. There have been a lot of changes in all our life the last 2 weeks. More than you could ever imagine. And beside I'll know you all be safe at my place. Jen looked at him with questions in her eyes, but Jethro just overlooked it.

"Can you walk to my car without fainting, or do you want to go with me?" Jethro I'll manage on my own. Just get Zach, and Ill meet you downstairs. Jen, there are something else you need to know before we get home, but Ill tell you in the car. Gibbs helped Jen on with her trench coat and walked behind her out of her office. Jen was still pail, so Gibbs had his doubt about leaving Jen to her self. Cynthia looked worried at them when they passed her on their way out. "Director Shepard, are you ok ? " No Cynthia, I'm not , but I will be." Gibbs will take me home. I just need some rest and something to eat. My head is killing me. I won't be inn tomorrow either. Just take care of everything.

While Jen was talking to her secretary, Gibbs had called Tony to tell him to bring Zach upstairs to him. A sec later both Tony and Zach was with them. Tony, you're in charge until I get back tomorrow. Don't call either of us unless there is a major disaster.

"Jethro , not to break up your conversation with DiNozzo , but I need to get home or at least sit down soon . I don't feel too good."

Jen was even paler now then a sec ago. Swaying quite a bit. Ok Jen sit down before you pass out again. DiNozzo, get me some water. Gibbs reaches into his pocket taking out some pills. Take these Jen. Your headache will go away with these and some food. Ill get you something to eat on the way home. Are you ready to go home Zach? Zach nods, not knowing how to react to the strange woman. Gibbs bends down , seeing the doubt in Zach eyes. She's ok Zach. She in Faiths mother, he barely whispers. Just loud enough for Zach to hear him. Zach's face lit up, it's not so scary anymore.

Gibbs hurries them to the car . Knowing that the pills he'd given Jen was about to nock her of her feet. She would be asleep in just a little while. And he was right a couple of minutes after they started on their way home, Jen were fast asleep in the front seat. "Zach, I just need to stop by her apartment to get her some clothes , but we will pick up some take out on the way home. Is that ok?" Zach agreed , and they started talking about other things. Gibbs told him about Abby, who would be at his home , and he of cause new Matt. Zach was just as found of computers as his dad, and his face lit up when Gibbs told him that Faith had a bran new computer they could play with. And of course the new play station. The rest of the drive went in silence. They got Chinese food, pizza and McDonalds. When they arrived at Gibbs house Zach ran into Mats arms when he came outside to meet them. Abby came to get all the food and Fait was asking about her mother. Go inside and start to eat everybody. I still have some explaining to do to Jen, and I need to wake her gently. All of this ha been a lot for her to cope with, Abby, she doesn't even know you're here. Just give me a minute and we will be inside. OK ? They all went inside, talking and having fun. Jethro turned to Jen , not knowing if he should wake her or just let her sleep a bit longer. Jen made his decision easy when she woke up. " how long have Ive been sleeping Jethro?" just for an hour Jen . She started to get out of the car, but he held her back. There are a few things I need to tell you before we go inside Jen. Whatever it is , it can wait Jethro. Im hungry, and I can smell the food. Lets go. Gibbs let her go , knowing she would stop and wonder when she got inside seeing Abby there. But he new arguing with her was just stupid. He followed her up to the door, getting in at the same time as she did. "Mom , you're here . " Faith came running from the kitchen. Come on lets eat. Hi dad. Hi sweetie. They all walked to the kitchen, Jen listening to the voices she heard. When she reached the kitchen and saw who was there she stopped turned and looked at Gibbs. Hey Abby, did you have fun today. Yes Gibbs we did. Jen looked at them hearing her self ask "Why are you here Abby, and do you know Faith….."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Abby looked at Gibbs. "you didn't tell her?" " I didn't get the chance Abs. She got sick and now she's hungry and…………………………………….."

Jen's eyes went to Matt who was laughing . "Lets just eat everybody, he said. Then we'll talk. By the way , my name is Matt and I'm an old and dear friend of Jethro.

"Hello" Jen replied while sitting down next to Jethro. She was so hungry . Soon she had forgotten all her questions. Faith seemed to love both Matt and Abby. And so did Zach. Jethro would never let Abby know their secret unless he trusted her. And somehow they seemed to trust each other with no hesitation. There had to be more between them, then just friendship. But Jethro told her that he still loved her. Oh, well. He'd tell her when the time was right. So for now, she was just gone enjoy the meal and the sight of her daughter.

Abby & Matt volunteered to clean up after dinner, and Jethro had no objections. Jen lifted her eyebrow in surprise, but as usual today Gibbs ignored it. "Let them have some fun Jen." Was all he said. Faith and Zach played great together, and they even let Matt and Abby put them to bed. Jen was almost in sock. Faith usually never trusted anyone else to put her to bed, not at least nobody she just met.

After both kids where in bed sleeping, they all sat down in the living room talking. Jen new what was on her mind , but Abby managed to answer her questions before she could ask any of them.

"I found out about Faith by accident Director. I was at Gibbs house, looking for him and I kind of found Matt instead . Matt called Gibbs while I was trying to figure out what he was doing to his house. I managed to get past Matt and went upstairs, When Matt reach me I already seen Faiths new room . Matt didn't wane explain what he was doing or why , so he took me to where Gibbs where staying .

Gibbs had just started talking to me when he had to leave the room . He and Faith came downstairs after she had woken up from a night mare. And I almost lost it . I thought I'd seen a ghost . She looked so alike you director and she had Jethro's eyes. No problem guessing who her father was. We talked for a long time . Gibbs explaining some things. And I got the chance to know Faith . We have the same interest for computers, so I think that made it easier for her to let me in her life. Matt drove me home later that night , and I kind of helped him with the rest of his work here . I kind of owed him that. And that was only yesterday. I went with Tony today so that Matt could give me a ride here so I could baby sit Faith while he moved her stuff into the house. I hope you trust me enough after today , that I still can come baby sitting for you when you need it. I wont tell anyone . I PROMISE . Jen smiled at her forensic scientist . Gibbs trusted her with his life , so she new that she had to trust her with their secret. "I do trust you Abby" And of cause you can come as often as you like. As long as it's ok with Jethro. And pleas call me Jenny when we're not at work.

Matt had been sitting next to Abby the hole evening , and she had moved closer and closer until she was almost sitting on his lap, cuddling against him. It didn't seem to bother anyone, and he loved it. He figured out that he'd stay with Abby tonight, so that Jenny and Jethro could talk. They had lots of thing to talk about , and he new one night wouldn't be enough. But he hoped it would be enough to get them back together. The rest they could work out later, hopefully. They both deserved to be happy together.

"Hey Jethro" I think it's time for me to go my round securing the house and then Ill take Abby home. That's if that's ok with you Abby? Of course that's ok Matt. She turned around and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Gibbs laughs, Jen looking a bit surprised , but she didn't say a word.

"Ill go with you Matt to check everything , and then you can take the rest of the night off " I has been a long day for all of us. And tomorrow will probably be even longer if we don't find Zach's dad soon.

Jen and Abby was left alone. They stared at one another before Abby broke the silence. "You know he loves you Jenny. Don't judge him until you hears his story. The whole story. Even though it may take him some time to tell it. I don't know everything, but some of his past and it's not good. I love him with my whole hart Abby. Somehow we will work this out. I don't think I can loose him again. Not now

What's between you and Matt? It seems like you like him a lot , and by his look , he likes you too . Abby blushed. We're kind on the making out stage now. Not having sex, but………. . Ok Abby, more information than I really needed. But if you really like him, go for it. Take your time and don't let him pressure you into something your not ready for. "That's what Gibbs told me this morning." And I won't. I think Gibbs and Matt have talked together, and I know Gibbs would kill matt if he hurts me. So I think Ill be safe.

When Matt and Abby left, Gibbs sat down on the couch next to Jen. He looked at her and new he had some explaining to do.

I got a call 2 weeks ago about a car crash. The state trooper that called said my daughter was ok , but her foster parents where in critical condition. They actually flew me in to the accident. Tom had given the cops my phone nr, and it was Faith's wish that they call me. So I went, met faith and fell in love with her at once. Annie dies at the scene , and Tom died a week ago. No, we didn't go to the funeral, but that was Faith's decision not to go. I knew I should have told you, but I needed time to get to know my daughter, and she needed to get to know me. With a lot of help from friends we got the chance. I really love you Jen, and I wont do anything to deliberately hurt you. I'm sorry. Pleas forgive me?

Jen was in sock. Tom and Annie was dead. Fait wanting to know her father. And Jethro still being in love with her. This was almost too much. Jen finally looked at Jethro.

"I'm the one who should be asking forgiveness. I didn't tell you I was pregnant. I almost died giving birth to her and she was born 2 months early. She had her own problems. I didn't even think about telling you then Jethro. I'm really sorry. But I hope we can learn to trust one another, and maybe start a life together. I do love you too, you know.

I would really like that Jen. To be a family. But I still have more things we need to talk about. My past is a bit of a puzzle, and not something I like to talk about. But I need to tell you, but not tonight. Now we need some sleep Come on. I've changed the cheats on my bed. You can take the bed , and Ill sleep on the couch. No ay Jethro. I don't wane sleep alone tonight or any other night for that matter. I need you. Just to have you near me. Nothing else tonight. OK ?

Gibbs nodded , pulling her closer , he gently brushed his lips agents' hers. Giving into what he wanted to do for so long. Kissing her lightly to begin with , but increasing the intensity when she started kissing him back. He let his hands slip under her blouse stroking her back gently , not going to far in fear of being rejected. But she just pressed her self tighter against him , letting her arms rest around his neck. When they finally broke apart , Jethro led the way to his bedroom. Jen went into the bathroom with the bag Jethro had packed for her . Jethro found a pair of boxers to put on. Jen came back in a pair of boxers and a t shirt that had belong to Gibbs a long time ago. They lade on the bed continuing kissing, gently caressing each other. Finally Jethro looked at Jen , breaking the kiss. We need to stop now Jen, or we are gone do something we're gone regret in the morning. I really would love to make love too you , but not tonight. Not yet, but as soon as we both are ready Ill make love too you all night long. PROMISE I know Jethro. Jen laid with her back as close to Jethro as she could get. Their bodies felt like one . He held his arm around her waist , tugging her closer as they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Ok . I had problems writing this chapter , so I really don't know where this is going.

Mixing all episodes in season 3 .

And by the way I've kind of changed Jethro's age to be 45 and Jenny to 39 or so. The setting is also in yeas 2004/2005.

Chapter 10

Gibbs, Gibbs wake up. Abby was gently trying to get her boss awake. It was 0830 in the morning and Gibbs where still asleep. That had to be the first time ever. Jenny was sound asleep next to Jethro , and Abby didn't feel to comfortable being in his bedroom . The cheats where tucked all the way up on Jenny, but Gibbs had kicked them of and where lying in just his boxers. Matt came in the door with two coffee cups in his hand . This will wake them Abby . Trust me , he said when he saw her expression in her face. And he had barely spoken before Gibbs sat up looking at them both with a startled expression. What the h….. are you too doing in here , was the first he managed to get out. Looking at the coffee cups that Matt still was holding. Well waking you up boss .Tony has been trying to reach you for the last 2 hours and he was almost on his way over here, Abby announced. I told him Ill talk to you and get you to call him back. What the hell is so important that it cant wait until I get to the office, and what time is it ????? It's 0830 and Faith and Zach are downstairs playing, making their own breakfast. Matt and I are joining them in a sec. Jen woke slowly, noticing Jethro had moved away fro her. She could hear Abby , and suddenly she sat up. "What's wrong with the kids , and why are you here so early in the morning , Abby?"

Abby had turned around , not wanting to know if the Director was naked or had some clothes on. Jenny understood Abby's thoughts and says, it's ok Abby, I'm dressed. Abby turned around handing her the second coffee cup. It's not early in the morning Jenny, and Tony is on everybody's back , needing to talk to Gibbs. I don't know why, but call him Gibbs or I think you have some more explaining to do if he shows up here. Gibbs grabbed the phone Abby had with her, pulling Jen closer to him, while dialing Tony. Abby and Matt silently left the room. DiNozzo, was answering his phone almost as angry as Gibbs does, but calmed down hearing his boss on the other end. Where are you boss I , well Gabrielle need to talk to you . It's important. Then put her on the phone DiNozzo. I'm still not awake yet, so this better be good. Hey Jethro, I just found a way to track the Captain, if he still has his chip implanted or if it still works. Gibbs where still for a moment. He couldn't believe ha never thought about that. But then that's why he had other people working for him. "Do you have the program you need Gabbie to trace it or do you need to go two your own lab?" I have everything I need here, but I need to double check with it with something I knew where is. You can use me. The tracking nr is: LJG031060. Jen looked at Jethro with a startled expression on her face . She didn't believe what she heard. She new there where roomers about marking people who was working for the Government on classified missions, for the reasons to track them if they where killed or otherwise not able to make it back home. But why would Jethro have a chip in him? Gibbs new Jen had a lot of questions after hearing this conversation, but he had to do the explaining later. The first priority was finding Zach's dad.

I promises to tell you later Jen , now I have to go to work , helping look for the Captain. Ill be home later. Ill answer some questions then. Have fun with the kids. Love you . And with a quick kiss , he had gone to the bathroom and changed and left a few minutes later .Matt was cleaning away breakfast when Jen made it down stairs and into the kitchen. I also got a microchip in me Jenny. And I've been working with Gibbs for at least 10-15 years. He's not hiding the truth from you not wanting to tell you , but for your own safety. He's the best in what he does or did , but don't judge him He doesn't need that now. He loves you with all his heat and would die for you. Let him tell you his story in his own time. Not all of it are fun to listen too, but it need to be told. I'm leaving you alone now ma'am , to let you think about what I said . If you need anything just call me . Ill be in the living room with Abby and the kids. Jen nodded She new Jethro had ghosts from his past hunting him , but she had no clues to what they where, and she wasn't looking forward to hearing about them .But then again, she had a couple of her own.

By the end of the day they found the Captain, and arrested the man behind his kidnapping. Zach was trilled to be with his dad again, but they promised to stay in touch, since he and Faith got so wall along together.

When Jethro came home he was mentally and physically tired. He new Jen was expecting something from him, but he new he couldn't talk about it tonight. But to his surprise Jen was waiting for him with dinner and beer. Just asking him about the case. They went to bed together as the day before, no questions asked.

They both taken the next day off to follow Faith to her new school. She loved it and there was no trouble at all . On their way home, they stopped at the mall to do some shopping. Jen needed new clothes to have at Gibbs place , and Faith loved shopping just as her mother does. After a few hours they where all exhausted , but happy. Faith fan up to her room with all her new stuff. Without anybody seeing , she took a photo album with her on the way upstairs. Jen and Jethro sat talking until it was bedtime for Faith. Jen went upstairs to tuck her in when she saw the photo album. She didn't recognize it , and when she tried to look at it Faith took it away from her. You have to ask dad to look at it mum. I can't show it too you. I promised him. Pleas mum. Jen didn't wane upset her daughter , so the both went downstairs to Jethro. Dad I bought a frame today , wanting to put a picture in it. I'm sorry to take your album away , but I loved one of the pictures , and I want to have it in my room. Pleas dad , can I . Jethro looked at his daughter , nodding. Let me see sweetie Faith showed him the photo , and Gibbs got out of the couch. looking in one of the drawers for something. He pulled out the picture she wanted. It was one of his favorites and the last photo he'd taken of Kelly." You can have this Faith," and gave her the picture. Jen looked over faiths shoulders, at the picture Gibbs just handed her. It was of a redheaded young girl , who resembled both Faith and Jethro. Faith went up to her room after saying goodnight. Jethro was still silent , but the he suddenly spoke. I was married once Jen . I had a daughter named Kelly , and that was her on the picture. I told Faith abouth her because I needed too. I should have told YOU in Paris , BUT I STILL MISSED THEM SO MUCH. They where killed in 1991 in a car crash while I was fighting in Desert Storm.I never talked about them to nobody . It hurt too much. I still miss them, but when I met you, I kind of let them go for a while . You made me feel something more than I ever did with Shannon .It scared me. Maybe that's why I turned away in Paris when you left me. I was scare of loosing you too. Now Jethro are crying. Jen sits down on the couch, pulling Jethro close to her. I never had a clue about your family Jethro. I'm so sorry for your los, but I hope you can talk to me this time around. I don't want to loose you again. He looks up at her, kissing her gently. You want Jen . I love you with all my hart, and telling you this was the hard part. Now I can talk about the , and maybe get some peace in my sole. I still got secrets Jen, but Ill tell a little bit every time , and soon you'll know everything. Can you live with that? I can live with anything as long as we talk about what bother us , and we don't hold things back Then we'll be fine. And we're not making the same mistake now as in Paris, jumping into a relationship based on sex.

Gibbs smiled and led her to the bedroom. Not yet any way was his answer, before they started making out.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next few weeks flew bye. Jen stayed almost every night with Jethro. They talked and had fun together. They even went out dining a few times while Abby where baby sitting . Matt had to go back to work , so Abby felt a little bit sad. Nobody at the office would ever get the impression about a relationship between The Director and Gibbs. They where always careful at work. Cynthia was still yelling at Gibbs for not waiting for her to tell the Director he was there to see her. But Jen didn't mind. She yelled at him pretending to be mad.

One late evening they got a new case involving to assassins killed in a car crash with hotel reservation at the hotel where the Marin core birthday ball was held. Gibbs and Jenny met Ducky in autopsy , discussing what to do. Jen reminded them that she was to be in that hotel attending the Marin core birthday ball in a few days. Gibbs had already sent Ziva and DiNozzo undercover at the hotel , pretending to be the assassins.

Gibbs found Jen sitting in MTAC late the next evening. She looked beat. Get some sleep Jen he tried telling her , but she didn't want too , even Gibbs volunteered watching Tony and Ziva sleeping. But she challenged him to drink coffee, but after a while she fell asleep in a cheer snuggled up against his chest. And he didn't wake her until the morning. Later that day they found out that the FBI was involved in the same case. And Gibbs had to make shore Jen new he could talk the FBI to let them handle the case , but let the FBI get the credit for the operation. That was no problem, since the director of the FBI was a good friend of Gibbs'. But that they kept to them selves.

By the end of the day , they gotten their suspects, and Tony was quite bruised up. But he'd live. McGee took him home, after the Director had come downstairs all dressed up for the ball. Ducky was taking her. Nobody had seen Abby since the case was solves , but now she made her way up to the bull pin, making shore Jen and Ducky had left Gibbs looked up when he hard Abby coming. You look beautiful Abs. Ill just put my tucks on and we're ready to go. But Gibbs ………. , With all these metal around my neck , I won't make it threw the metal detector. I can't go like this , even though I love the outfit you bought me. Don't worry Abs. You don't have to go threw the detectors. I have the papers that lets us go threw no questions asked. Matt will be there working, but when all have arrived , he's yours for the evening. And no , Jen doesn't know Ill be there. It will be a surprise. Now we have to leave or we'll be late. I promised to be on time tonight. Abby looked strange at him, wondering what that meant.

They drove in silence to the hotel. Gibbs just pulled up in front of the hotel, giving the keys to

the man at the door. Inside there where a lot of men wandering back and forth , looking happy when they saw Gibbs. Matt showed up escorting Abby to the table where Jenny and Ducky where sitting. Jenny looked at Abby in surprise , but new better than to ask any questions. Ducky on the other hand looked like a question mark. Ill tell you later Ducky , Abby wisped , hoping he'd understand.

A speaker announced that dinner would be a little bit delayed due to some private ceremony giving out some medals long over due. Abby didn't feel good sitting at the table. She was so different from everybody. Jen gave her a rea-shoring smile. After what seemed to be hours Jethro and Matt Joined them at the table, both with their chest filled with medals. Neither of them said a word, just ate in silence. Jen , Ducky and Abby new better than to ask. Matt stole Abby to go dancing as soon as dinner was over. Ducky dance a dance with Jenny, before he excused himself and left her with Gibbs. Gibbs had wanted to dance with his girl all night long and now was the time to do it. He new most of the brass here, and they new him. They never talk or set out roomers if he danced more than one dance with his boss. After a few dances they where interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder. It was the First lady and you can't say no to dance with her. Jen was taken with surprise when the President of The United States came asking for a dance. While dancing with him, he told her how lucky she was having Gibbs as her "boyfriend". Take good care of him ma'am. He's worth it. He has saved my life more than once, not that that's common knowledge. But I owe him big-time, and I actually like him. He's our friend. And he's always welcome at the White House. Now you are too director Shepard.

Jen did not believe what she heard Gibbs was best friends with the President of the United States. What kind of other connections' did he have. Probably more than her , but who the hell cared. Together they had more connections than they hopefully never would have to use.

When they got home they went to bed together talking , Gibbs telling a bit about how he new all the people he does. That he had worked for the Government for as long as he could remember. Doing jobs no agency's could get done. Taking risks for his country , knowing if he'd get cough , he'd be on his own. But he loved the trill he got in the beginning. It had been a long time since he'd done undercover work. Now he just did some jobs he could pick himself. And that suited him just fine. Jen wasn't too surprised about what she learned about her lover. He had always been the kind of people who would scarify himself for others. And that's one of the reasons she loved him. Just laying close to him every night was getting to be though. She wanted more , but he was still holding back.

Gibbs-Abby sounded a bit angry. Why in the name of god have I gotten a lab assistant? You know I work best alone.

"I know Abs, let me talk to Jen OK" Gibbs hung the phone up , walking upstairs to the Director who was standing at the railing watching them,

"Why has Abby gotten an assistant in her lab, Jen.You know she works best alone."

I know Jethro , but she is over worked. Give it a month, and then we'll see. OK ?

No Jen, It won't be ok , but you have to ask Abby about that. I'm not telling, but I know why.

A few weeks later Tony was framed for murder, and thanks to Abby he got out of jail. Everybody where celebrating in the bull pin, when the Director came with a file concerning their resent case. She gave it to Gibbs who just had a look at it before he drew his weapon running out. Everybody ran after. It was just Jen who glanced at the picture Gibbs had seen. It was of her new lab assistant.

In the lab, Gibbs called out for Abby , seeing her in a cheer , face down ,he believed the worse until she looked up at him pointing to the gay laying on the floor all wrapped up.

Everybody was happy she was ok , but the Director had a feeling she wasn't gone hear the end of this.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gibbs can you pleas come back to bed. Your driving me crazy wandering back and fort like this. Why can t you sleep ? What's wrong.

Nothings wrong honey . I…………………….. . Pasting even more frantic back and forth in his bedroom. "We shouldn't have left Abby alone after what happen to her at work today . Not tonight. She's not all right. I should stayed with her. I ……………….. ."

Then call her Jethro. Make shore she's ok. Or just go see her if that makes you feel better. I all ready called her Jen. She don't answer her phone. Gibbs grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt on his way out the door. The past had probably caught up with Abby, and she wasn't strong enough to deal with it alone yet. Well on his way he called Jen. I'm sorry about leaving without telling you Jen. But she might need me tonight. Ill take her home with me . Can you pleas make lots of coffee. We're gone need it . Shore Jethro. I will . Do you want me to wait up for you , or do you wane be left alone? Grab a blanket and crash on the couch. Ill wake you if your asleep when we get home . OK ? Love you. Love you too Jethro. The rest of the drive went in silence. Gibbs thinking about the past . He shouldn't given into her request for being all right home alone. He knocked at her door gently when he arrived at her apartment. No answer. He used his key to let him self in. The place was dark as in a grave and he could hear Abby sobering. "Abby " he said out laud enough for her to hear him , but not scare her. With in sec she came running into his arms crying. I'm so scared Gibbs. I don't know what to do. I keep seeing him and feeling him all over me. It's a nightmare. I haven't had those dreams in years. Tonight triggered it. I didn't wane be a burden for you and Jenny. You have your own life now , and I ……………………………….. .

Come on Abs, your coming home with me Jen is waiting for us. She is worried about you too. We all are. And you need to talk to someone. You never did years ago. Just me , and I'm still here for you. Do you still trust me Abs. Abby just nodded. She was exhausted.

They didn't speak on the way back to Gibbs house. Abby fell asleep for a little while, and Gibbs wouldn't wake her at any cost. Jen was awake sitting in the kitchen when they arrived .She looked worried at Abby who was paler than she normally was. "You should have told us Abby that you needed company . We would have taken you home with us. You know you are always welcome even if I'm here." I know Jenny. It's just that………………. ."

There is fresh coffee in the kitchen, and you can talk to Jethro as long as you need. I've made up the bed in the guestroom. God night you too. See you in the morning. I won't disturb you. Jen turned around heading out of the living room, when Abby spoke.

"I want you to hear this Jenny." And I need you to understand my relationship with Gibbs. Pleas stay and listen to what I have to say. I need to talk about things to. Not just what happened to night, but also what happed to me a long time ago.

Jen sat down, not shore she was ready to hear Abby's story , but she had to.

Abby started :

I meet Gibbs at campus a long time ago. I was teaching ASL and he was in my class. One night I didn't show up for class,……………………… .

Gibbs started helping her out. We waited for a while , but when she didn't show up , we all went home. Some how I took another way home that evening, and that was when I found Abby. She had been beaten and raped. She didn't wane call the police, so I took her home with me. Since I already worked for NCIS, I new how to take care of the evidence. Abby refused to go to the hospital , and I didn't force her too. She stayed with me because she had no other family around , and somehow she felt safe with me. Our friendship grew deeper , and She stayed with me for a long time. I managed to get her back in school , getting her grades up and getting her interested in forensic scientist.

Jen looked at Jethro, knowing there had to be more to the story.

After a few weeks I found Abby crying her eyes out in her bedroom. She just found out that she was pregnant.

"you were pregnant?" I'm so sorry Abby. That must have hurt.

Well Jenny, the fact that I knew the man who raped me also got me pregnant , made it worse , because he was an old boyfriend of mine. He couldn't take it that I broke up with him. I wasn't ready for a committing relationship, and he was. He felt rejected and he wanted to hurt me. He managed to do that. I took a long tome before I told Gibbs who raped me , but he had already figured it out, waiting for me to tell him. We never went to trail, Ken pleaded guilty and got his sentence. He's still doing time. And………………………

Jenny was shocked of what Abby had been threw. And even more sorry about giving her an assistant. The only thing she could say was " I'm so sorry Abby , I'm so sorry."

Gibbs had left the roome to let the two woman speak to each other. But he new Abby well enough to know she would probably need a bucket soon. He got one out of the pantry along with a thick blanket. He heard Abby's last words s he came back into the living room. He headed towards her ,noticing Abby looking around desperately. Gibbs didn't say a word , just handing her the bucket. But it was too late. She threw up all over her self and the floor. When she got a break , Gibbs put the bucket in front of her , gently stroking her back. When there was no more to threw up, Abby started to sob. "I'm so sorry Gibbs, I……………….. "

"Hey Abby , don't worry about a thing. " I'm taking you to the bathroom , and then Jen can help you get undressed and in the shower. Ill clean up here. And I don't mind. And with out waiting for a response, he lifted her gently of the couch and carried her to the bathroom Jen follow, hoping Abby would let her help.

When Gibbs had left , Abby turned to Jen who was helping her with getting rid of her discarded clothes.

"Can I ask you something Jenny. "

"Ask anything you want Abby".

"Well I haven't told Matt about me being raped or having an abortion. And I do care so much about him , that we still haven't had sex yet. I'm scared Ill lose it, or not being able to go threw with it. And I don't wane loose him. I love him so much." I don't know what to do?...

Well Abby you should talk to him, and tell him everything. If he loves you, he'll respect you and your feelings. And he won't push you into anything until you are ready. Take a shower now. Ill be right here and we can talk if you want to. And Just as you know Abby, I still haven't made love to Jethro since we got back together. I want to , but we're taking things slow this time around, and we respect each other.

Abby nodded in the shower, not believing what she had heard..

After cleaning up the living room , Gibbs went into the kitchen. He new Abby was gone be hungry , and it was almost morning. So he made omelets with ham & chees , pepperoni& onions. And a lot of toast. More coffee too. When everything was ready , the ladies came sniffing into the kitchen. They where booth grateful for the food.

"Abby , I called Matt. He' on his way home right now. Just talk to him ok. You and Jen are staying home today. I'm just gone grab a shower and then I'm heading to the office. Ill get some sleep later. Faith will be in school all day , so have fun, get some rest and call me if you need anything. Half an hour later, he came into the kitchen, giving Jen a kiss before he left for the office.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After reassuring everybody that Abby would be fine, and that she wasn't home alone, he finally got a break. He needed coffee , and a lot of it. He hadn't been sleeping for a long time, and he was tired. Dead tier. He needed to get some sleep soon or he wouldn't be to any use if they got a new case.

Gibbs left the squad room saying , going for coffee. He walked to the coffee shop, while he was talking to Jen on the phone. Matt had arrived earlier, and now he and Abby where talking and Abby felt safe. So Jenny was on her way to the office , wanting coffee too. What she didn't tell Jethro was that she already where there , knowing he needed sleep, and planning how to get him to rest.

When Gibbs got back to NCIS headquarters , he had little recollection on how he got there. He was so tiered. He took the elevator to the top level , and went straight to the directors office. Cynthia didn't bother stopping him since Director Shepard had said to let him in to her office. She was in MTAC, but Gibbs wasn't aware of that. He just stopped at her desk, putting down a coffee cup on her desk. Tell Director Shepard that her coffee is here , and that she can come out of MTAC. Ill be in her office so long. He didn't bother to see the expression on Cynthia's face. He just opened the door heading for the couch. He laid down and fell asleep at once. He never noticed Jen getting in starting to work on her computer. Meanwhile Tony where wondering what the hell was taking his boss so long in director Shepards office. He couldn't get a hold on Abby, and Gibbs disappeared. Things was out of control . Something had to be wrong. He couldn't point his finger to it.

3 hours later Gibbs woke up. He felt rested , but a bit confused until he recognised where he was. Jen was sitting next to him watching him. He pulled her down to him, kissing her lightly. The kiss grew deeper, but she pulled away. I think you better go down to your team. Tony are probably driving everybody crazy. I know Jen. Just wanted to kiss you before I left. "You heard from Abby yet ?"

"Yes she called an hour ago. She told Matt everything , and he took it all well. He'll do what he needs to do to help her. I think they're gone be fine."

Later that evening after they went home, He sat cuddling with Jen on the couch. They talked about how lucky they ha been not getting another case today, actually getting out of the office at normal time . The team had nagged Gibbs for information about Abby until he treated to fire them all.

Gibbs wanted so bad to make love to Jen, but he was so afraid to take the first step. He didn't wane push her. So he just kissed her, trailing her back with her hands, taking it as far as he dared. Jen just snuck closer into him, wanting more, kissing him deeper. They made their way to bed , but when things started to get too intense, Jethro pulled away , tugging her into him. Not yet Jen , not yet .Lets wait so we both are shore this is what we want, he whispered almost to himself. Jen nodded in silence. She was ready , but she didn't wane push him.

The next day they got a new case . An ambulance had self ignited , and the corps they where transporting wasn't who it was suppose to be.

Gibbs brought Abby all the evidence and found his forensic scientist with a huge smile on her face and a gaze that said it all. I did it Gibbs I did it. We has sex for the first time last night , and it was great. I didn't even have feel guilty about doing it. He really loves me. OK Abs, a little too much information, but yes I know he loves you. And I'm glad you worked it out. I really do. Can you pleas concentrate on your work now. PLEAS. And with that he left the lab. Director Shepard had been watching from the railing for a while when she found out she wanted to see how far they gotten on the case. When she came down, they all looked up at her , not knowing what to say. The first they noticed where her haircut. It was now short and messy , but nice. She had cut it on her way home yesterday , and Gibbs had love it. But that nobody new. They didn't even think he notice, so when they asked him later in the day , he played stupid , and said he haven't seen her new haircut. The tem worked hard all day long with the case. It was a strange case where nothing seemed to be like it looked like. Late that evening Gibbs send his team home for some rest. He new Jen was working late, so he picked up some take out and headed for her office.

Jen greeted him welcome and wonder what brought him up to her office this late. He talked about the case bothering him , and offered her some dinner witch she gladly excepted.

They eat talking about everything , but soon the atmosphere changed. Gibbs swallow his last bite of food , closing the distance between them. Jen lent forward kissing him, pushing him back on the couch. The kiss grew deeper and more aggressively. She started to pull his shirt up from his pants, wanting to feel his skin. Her blouse mad it to the floor , the buttons scattered all over. But they really didn't care. Soon they both where naked ,touching and tasting each other.

"I cant wait any longer Jen , I need you now", Jethro whispered desperately, before he made her his. She just followed his lead wanting him just as desperate as he wanted her

Afterwards they laid close together on the couch, with a huge smile on their faces. Hey Jen , this was way better than I remembered. I've missed this , missed you…………….. . "I know Jethro , I feel the same way too. "

"You know Jen, we didn't use any protection a moment ago……………………. ."

"I don't care Jethro I love you and if you meant what you said about having (more) kids, it defiantly don't matter.

"I did mean that Jen. I would love more kids, and being there threw the whole pregnancy. Seeing the belly grow, feeling the baby kick, and everything that happens during the 9 months." I promise to spoil you rotten. So lets just see what happens. No pressure , OK ?" Ok Jethro. We'll take things as it comes. Lets go home . I want to get to bed , getting more of your attention, and after making love to you again, we need sleep. How in the hell did we dear to do it here . Cynthia could have walked in at any time Jethro. Didn't you think about that. No. I sent her home before I got into your office, and I locked the doors behind her. We're safe. And my team should be home resting Jen. But to be on the safe side. I think you need a new blouse before we go home, and Ill clean up after us. GO get dressed honey, I want to go home.

Faith was sleeping over at a friends house , so they had the whole house to themselves. Even though they had made love a short while ago, they started making out as soon as they came home, the trail of clothes led to the bedroom. They made love to one another all night long , finally collapsing into sleep around 0500.

Riiiinnngggggg………….. . the phone kept ringing , making a disturbing noise. Jenny didn't care who's phone it was , just answering "Director Shepard."

"Director Shephars what are you doing with Gibbs phone" , Tony asked. He's sick DiNozzo. He called me early this morning needing some help, and he's still in bed sleeping. How can I help you ? Just tell the Boss to call when he's up for it. Sorry for bothering you ma'am. Jenny hoped Tony had bought her story. Jethro was still out from last night's activity and the lack of sleep. She new he get the third degree getting into the office later , but he could handle it . He had to for their sake. This relationship was still going to be a secret for a while yet. And with that thought , she went to wake up her lover.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tony looked at his boss wondering what had happen to him as soon as he got out of the elevators. He looked like crap. What the he…….. , smack . Gibbs hit him on the back of the head. Don't even go there Tony. I know you spoke to Director Shepard this morning. She told you I was sick, and yes I did eat something last night who's not agreeing with my stomach this morning. No leave me alone and get back to work. The sooner we solve this case, the sooner I can go back to bed. He definitively had another thought about the meaning of the sentence , but all of this team looked worried up .Their boss , was never sick, so he had to be feeling crappie, actually wanting to go to bed. But knowing not to ask , they left him alone, getting back to work. By the end of the day , they solved the case , not knowing that for the first time , their boss had tampered with the evidence to help another Marin out. But it felt good , even thou he slapped himself on the head for doing it when no one saw.

He never bother calling Jen to let her know he was on his way home. It was his turn cocking dinner tonight, so he stopped at the way home getting a few different take out dinners. , something for everybody's taste.

Locking himself in the house, carrying different bags of food ,he hears Jen in the background. " It's gone be alright , you just need to get some rest and Ill make you some toast" By the time she gotten the word toast out , he heard his daughter throwing up. And a sec later the bathroom door slammed open, hearing Jen throwing up too. He gently sat the food down on the kitchen table . knowing it was gone be a long night for them all. He went quietly upstairs, not feeling too good himself , but he knew he had to take care of his daughter and Jen first. He looked in the bath room seeing Jen hanging over the toilet pretty pale , vomiting everything she had in her stomach and a little more. She could wait. He had to see how Faith was doing. He went into her room, seeing a pale face look at him with a happy smile on her face. Daddy , daddy , your home , she said in a love , but happy voice. Yeh pumpkin, I am. Lets get you in the shower , and I make your bed. Ok? Sounds good dad. I think mum is sick too. I know she is pumpkin. She's laying in the bathroom , not feeling to good. He had just finished his sentence when a familiar shadow came in view. "Go back to the bathroom Jen. I'll take care of both of you." Jen hadn't the strength to tell him she was fine . She new Faith was in good hands and went back to the bathroom laying down close to the toilet. An over welling tiredness snuck upon her. Son she fell asleep. She was sleeping when Jethro put Faith in the shower. He new a shower would do her good .Just to jet the smell of vomiting out of your skin helped. While she was in the shower , Gibbs changed the discarded sheets , putting on new once and airing out the room. With warm towels from the dryer he made his way back to the bathroom getting Faith out of the shower , and back to bed. She felt a lot better now , and she was sleepy.

Gibbs returned to the bathroom a few moments later. Jen was out like a light bulb He undressed her and gently washed her with a clout. She didn't even noticed. He didn't care about putting some clothed back on her and carried her to the bed room. She still hadn't moved or awaken, so Gibbs figured out last night activity and little sleep + a sick daughter had drained her for everything. If she didn't wake up in a few hour , he new he had to take her to the hospital , but he hoped she woke before that became necessary.

Gibbs felt the long day he had , and lied down next to Jen and fell asleep in just a few seconds.

Gibbs sat up in one movement. looking around. Jen wan not in their bed and he could hear Faith plating in her room. Why was he still in bed and why hadn't he woken when Jen got out of bed. He had no idea. He even thought he heard Ducky. That couldn't be. If he was here, he had to know about Faith and his relationship with Jen. But……………. ..

A sudden scream was heard. Gibbs ran threw the room and into Faith who had stooped screaming. She had gotten a mug of water and accidentally poured it over her computer. She new she wasn't aloud to drink while playing on her computer , but she had forgotten it. No she was sad and wondered how much trouble she was in.

Gibbs took a look at the room understanding what had happened. He didn't say a word. He just went to Faith , hugging her. It was an accident sweaty. It's ok . Faith started sobbing , but her daddy's word was rescoring. Ill get you another computer, but I think you might have some kissing up to do to your mum.

Ducky had heard the scream, and looked at Abby , Matt and Jen. They had moved a little when they heard the scream, but no one had said a thing, Then they heard someone running upstairs , and Ducky figured it had to be Gibbs finally waking up. Ducky looker at the others with questions in his eyes. He didn't know there was anybody else in the house, and was waiting for an explanation. But no one seemed to wane give it to him. Gibbs appeared in the living room . He looked from Jen to Matt and back to Abby and Ducky . Matt slowly telling him that his old ME didn't know a thing ,in ASL . "It's good to see you up again Jethro," Ducky finally said. You got me worried. The food poising knocked you unconscious for three days. Jenny called me 2 days ago when she found you out cold, She has stayed with you all the time. Abby and her friend Matt too. So I guess I'm gone go home now that you are al right. He turned around heading for the door. Gibbs looked at Jen and went after him. He caught up with his old friend at the front door.

Ducky……. , there are things here going on that I cant tell you. Not now , but I promise to tell later. Matt is an old friend of mine and he's also Abby's new boyfriend. No one at my team knows about Matt , and I want it to stay that until Abby tells the others about him. And ……..

Ducky smiled at his friend. "Go take care of Jenny Gibbs. She has had 3 long days. I'm not asking why she's here in the first place, but you'll tell me when the time is right. I know you spend a lot of time together, and after the Marine Core birthday ball, you spend more time talking than I ever seen you do to a woman Gibbs. So something is in the air. Gibbs blushed at what his old friend was saying. He new he was right , but he couldn't tell him the whole truth yet. He needed more time with Jen, talking over how to tell everybody about them, and Faith. He also wanted to marry Jen in a private ceremony, just with a couple of friends. A plan was developing in his head , and he didn't see his old friend look at him and that he let him self out.

After everybody had left he finally got Jen to himself. He wanted to take her to bed and make love to her. But she hold him a bit back after the kissing started to get heavy and the clothes disappeared a bit a time. "Jethro , I cant make love to you tonight, but I would like to kiss and hold you. It's that time of the month, you know……." Jethro looked at her and smiled. " What ever you want honey ,it's fine with me."

The next few days where busy , with a new case , and he found almost no time to spend with Jen . He was dead tiered when he finally got home, and he had no strength to give Jen all the attention he wanted when he made love to her. She didn't complain, knowing he was too tired and occupied with the case. Even his team had noticed he was tired , but nobody dared to say anything. Finally they got a break in the case , and Gibbs relaxed a bit. He started to pay more attention to his team. They too where starting to feel exhausted, after Gibbs had run them hard for days. "Go home gays , you deserved it. Take the afternoon off and rest. Ill see you all bright and early in the morning well rested." No body protested , they just collected their gear and left before Gibbs changed his mind. Gibbs went up to Jens office and walked threw the doors ignoring Cynthia's orders to wait. Jen was on the phone, but she hang up shortly after Gibbs entered.

"It's ok Cynthia , Ill talk to him about coming in without knocking or listen to you." Cynthia nodded and left the room. Gibbs moved quickly around to the other side of her desk and pulled Jen to her feet , kissing her passionately whispering in her ear " I want to make love to you , and I cant wait."

Jen blushed, but didn't say anything. She kissed Jethro back with the same passion , breaking it off when she needed air. Jen went to the door , opening it , telling Cynthia to call it tonight. She was taking an early evening too and she had no use for her secretary. Cynthia looked a bit surprised , but packed up and left with out a word. Jen slowly turned around looking at Jethro while she locked her door. "I cant wait until we get home either Jethro , "and with that statement she started to undress herself. Jethro hurried toward her, taking over the undressing and kissing every place he undresses. This he was gone enjoy , and nothing could distract them now. The place wasn't what he had in mind , but right now he didn't give a damn. They needed each other , and that was counted.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Jen , wake up , honey wake up". Jethro tried gently to wake up Jen. It was 02.30 and they had been asleep for about an hour. They where still in her office. They had just made it a bit cozier on the floor with extra blankets and pillows. The table was tucked in a corner out of their way. Gibbs new Jen well enough to know he was gone have a hard time getting her awake. He gently put her on the couch rapped in a blanket and started to clean up her office. There could be no traces of their lovemaking when everybody came to work in the morning, not that anybody except Cynthia came in Jen's office without her knowledge. It didn't take long to get the office back to "normal" standard. Gibbs managed to put Jen s blouse back on her before he gently lifted her up carrying her to the elevator and getting them both to his car. He new the technicians in MTAC probably where wondering when they say them on the cameras , but it could wait until morning to straighten them out. The ride home went fast and silent. Gibbs carefully carried Jen upstairs to their bedroom before he went stairs to lock the house , and making shore everything was ok.

When he came back upstairs Jen was awake waiting for him. She had a devils look in her eyes and it didn't take Jethro more than a sec to find out the night was not over yet. But he knew he would be tired in the morning from all nights activity and no sleep. But he really didn't care, he was so much in love with Jen, that it didn't matter. But they both agreed of not having their relationship based on sex. But for now , that was a big and important thing for them both. Just them spending time together alone, talking, having sex or just cuddle, it didn't matter. They where together, getting closer and closer every day. They both new they would have their days where they probably would fight, but they made a promise to each other to talk things threw this time, telling each other why they felt like they did. The future looked bright for them both.

06.30

Back at NCIS headquarters', Gibbs headed straight to MTAC . The technicians where the same as last night . They still had 30 minutes left until they where relived by another crew. They both looked at Gibbs with curiosity when he entered the room. He sneered at them, making them both shut up.

"Give me the SecNav on teleconference NOW " he ordered. It took just a sec before a very tiered SevNav came on the screen.

"Jethro what was so important that I had to be in my office so early. I'm having a budget meeting in just an hour, you know".

" I know David, I'll be here doing my best to race our budget. The Director is ok with it. But that's not why I called you. I need to erase some surveillance tape from last night, and I need you to tell the technicians that I'm authorized to do so. And that they have to sigh a paper , where they both agree not to talk about what they saw this morning. I needed you to be my witness."

The SecNav addressed the two technicians.

"Let Special agent Gibbs do what he has to do . He probably knows more about computers than you do. He has top security clearing , so just let him do what he wants."

"Jethro , just let me put your security clearing on the main server and you should be good to go. Call me if you have any problems , ok ?"

"Thanks David. By the way, can you get me my credit cards from the volt, pleas. I need some money, and I have a lot of it just waiting for me to use it. I haven't touched the account for years , so it should be even more now."

"Why do you need it…………………………. , never mind I think I know why. Just get something you know s……………….. like and don't think about the price tag. Let me know when and where you doing it . Ill help you with anything you want. A lot of other people would do the same think. Think about it Jethro. Don't make a hasty decision. It's something you always remember."

" I know David , I know."

The technicians looked at Gibbs not knowing what to say or do.

"Sir , we won't tell anybody about the cameras you deleted or about this conversation."

"I know you wont, so lets just get the shift finished so you can go home. But if I hear about this conversation anywhere, you both are fired. Got that?"

"YES SIR"

Gibbs quickly deleted the tapes from last night , not seeing the surprised look he got. Everybody new Gibbs hated computers and technical stuff , but they shore was wrong. It seamed he new his way around it darn well.

Gibbs walked out of MTAC and straight into Jen's office. Cynthia's followed him trying to stop him. Director Shepard wont be in for hours jet and I'm doing the budget meeting in a few minutes. So just leave me alone . Pleas. Gibbs looked at Cynthia knowing Jen would hear about this later today, but he didn't care. He needed the few minutes left before the meeting to gather himself and drink all the coffee he could. He was tired and that wasn't a good sign. He needed some shut eyes , but it had to wait………….. .

Some one shook his shoulder , waking him up. He looked at Cynthia with tired eyes. "Phone call sir , they say it's important. And the meeting has been delayed with 30 min." And with out saying more she left the office.

"Gibbs"…. He said into the phone. Within sec he was on his feet , talking fast and furious. "How can this be happening. I thought we had every agency double check their employees and their background. OK I got it . Ill be in MTAC handling everything from there . Thanks for the warning. And thanks for the names. Do we know if any other agency's had been compromised ? Get the President to stay in contact with me and let someone you trust guard him today until this is resolved. He's not going anywhere today. Let this run smoothly and tell as few people as you can. Ill be there as soon as I get the rest of the names I need. Stay in contact."

Gibbs walked into MTAC shutting it down, so no one could leave or get in. Nobody gave him the time of day, since they all new he new little about computers and stuff like that. The budget meeting with the Sec Nav and the other agency's went on as seduced not to let anybody think something was wrong. It was a long and hard debate but Gibbs managed to get an increase to NCIS by 10.2. And he was pretty happy with that. He new Jen would be too. After ending the teleconference , he turned around looking at everybody. He studied their move, looking for someone who was uncomfortable, nervous or just didn't fit in.It didn't take him long to see who he was looking for. A new technician was trying to get out looking slightly in panic.

"Give it up", Gibbs said walking towards the man. We know you are here to sabotage NCIS or what the hell you can get your hands on. But it's too late. We know there are more of you in all branches , but we are bringing you all down as we speak, so just give up . There is no way out of here. I looked this place down on my way in here, so even if you kill us all you still be stuck here until someone with authorization opens it from outside. And that is not gone happened without me giving the go a head for it. He barely saw the gun before he felt the pain in his shoulder. But that actually pissed him so much that the other man was on the ground begging for his life before he could think another thought.

Gibbs new the bullet just scratched him , so it could wait even though it hurt. He turned the man around given him the gaze that everybody who new him meant trouble. It didn't take much persuade to get all the information he needed. He new that everybody in that room would have to talk to a psychiatrists, but they had to wait. Gibbs had set of a silent alarm , so when he got out of MTAC there was guards waiting for him. He gave them the names of who to put under arrest, and ordered them to do it as quiet as possible. His team was looking at him from downstairs wondering what the hell was happening. They new something was wrong , but not what.

Gibbs had gotten the word that Jen had arrived at her office, so he walked straight into her office, not getting any yelling from Cynthia. Jen was curled up on the couch sound asleep. He noticed that she had eaten the breakfast he had ordered Stan to get for her. She looked so peacefully and he new she needed the sleep, so he just gave her a kiss on the head and left her office.

Gibbs time was limited . He knew that. Some one who was on Presidential Duty was an assassin. But before Gibbs could leave for the White House, he had to make shore Jen was under protection. He went straight to Tony and Ziva, slapping Tony on the back of his head to get his full attention. You two are on protection duty from now. You NEVER leave Director Shepard alone at anytime. Except in her office. She is restricted to the building, not to leave until I get her. **Understood! ** She don't know that yet, and it is gone be your job telling her that. If she gives you a hard time, just have her call me.

McGee.

"Yes boss". You start drawing up papers for treason. You make shore to get everything you can think of present in the forms. They are all chipping out to Guantanamo as soon as the papers are in order. I don't want any layers getting them off on because we crewed up the paper work.

"Can I call Abby Boss? I really could use the help."

"Abby is under protection too , doing some work for me. She is staying where she is" And with that Gibbs left, yelling **MOVE IT. **

They all scrambled to their new assignments.

Gibbs new that Jenny wouldn't be happy with the protection, but she had no choice. He was gone protect her no matter what. Abby, Matt and Faith where at his "safe house" so they would be fine. A sniper was on the roof of the NCIS building looking for a sniper and another sniper was placed over Director Shepards office to protect her from bullets coming in that direction.

Well outside a police car was waiting to drive him to the White House. He was coming in undercover as a new member of the Secret Service. He "new" assignment was presidential protection. And that he had done so many times before that he could do that in his sleep. But that part was just a few people who new , and that's the way it was gone stay if he could have anything to say about it.

The guards at the gate new Gibbs and let him in without a question. It didn't take long to change his clothes and then he was on his way to meet the President of the USA. He never seen or served with the Secret Service men following him to the President. He got told what he needed to know about the White House and how tings function there, but Gibbs just smiled to himself nodding in understanding , but he already new his way around this place.

The meeting with the President didn't take long. Gibbs reported what he new and said he preferred if he could walk around the White House observing the other Agents, under the meaning of learning how things function. The President agreed and soon Gibbs wondered around observing people , asking questions, and getting the feel of the whole situation. As a newbie nobody paid too much notice to him, so there was not difficult getting the Intel he needed and to report it in. Under 3 hours since he arrived he had gotten what he needed and people started getting arrested. Under interrogation he discovered there was one man who ran this whole operation, but nobody new who he was And it didn't seam like it was a direct hit on the President was the prime target. It sounded more like revenge to someone who he had crossed roads with years ago. That was all they could get out of any of the suspects.

It took many by surprise that Gibbs new the President and that he had worked presidential duties before. A lot of the agents wanted to talk to him, hear his stories , but some generals and other high ranking members of the government dragged him away, wanting to debrief him. Well they just actually wanted to talk about their past together, and catch up with what they where doing today- Officially.

Jen was waiting impatiently. Gibbs had called to tall her he was on her way back, but she had to stand having DiNozzo and Ziva standing guard until he got back.

It had been a long day for his two agents. Gibbs new that Jenny had slept threw most of the day , leaving his agents with little to do. They assumed she'd been busy with work. Gibbs smiled at how different things are from what it appears.

Now he was looking to relax and have dinner with Jen at the suite at one of the hotels in Washington DC , provided from the President himself.

Dinner and sleep sounded just perfect to end a day like today with the girl in your dream.

Ok this was a bit different from what I planed to use, but I hop you'd like it.

Next chapter hopefully would relive more about Abby and Matt's relationship, and maybe will se an engagement in the nearest future ?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gibbs was having a night mere. He tossed and turned felt like he couldn't breath…….. . He sat up shivering, gasping for air, looking around trying to remember where he was. A gentle hand strokes his back gently whispering his name.

"Jethro, it's just a bad dream, look at me pleas."

Gibbs turned around the sec he heard the voice and recognized it at Jen's.

"It's ok Jen. I haven't had this dream in years , and I hope Ill never have it again , but with all that happened today , it brought some bad memories back. Ill tell you about it later. Now I just want to hold you tight for the rest of the night. Pleas !"

Jen looked at him a bit scared, but at the same time with a worried expression on her face.

"For you my darling Ill do anything. Come here Jethro , lets go back to sleep"

And for some odd reason they both slept threw the rest of the night peacefully.

"Jethro, wake up. Breakfast is here, and I have to go to work soon" Jen bent down kissing him gently on the cheek. A pair of blue eyed looked up at her. "cant you play sick today and stay in bed with me?" Jethro said with hope in his eyes.

"I would love that Jethro , but I think your team is starting to wonder why are spend so much time together and why you actually you are doing some of my work."

We have to be careful Jethro. Let our relationship stay secret for a while longer . PLEAS.!!! You can stay here. Take the day off. Get some rest and enjoy the day. Let me call you in sick today, or just as well , Ill tell them you are sick and not to disturb you for any reason. OK? Jethro nodded at Jen. He was tired , but he felt good after sleeping so close to Jen the last few hours. He new exactly what he needed , but he had to wait until Jen had left , before he could make some phone calls to set it up.

DiNozzo couldn't believe that his Boss was taking the day off to be sick . Something had to be very wrong for him to do that. Not even wanting to be disturbed. It definitively didn't sound like Gibbs. It seamed like the rest of the team didn't care. Everything was not right today, and DiNozzo hoped it would turn or they probably would have something else going wrong.

And it seamed like it should be a perfect day without any odd accidents , until the Director came out of her office throwing her cell phone with all her force at the elevator. It was a direct hit and the phone chattered into peaces. And it didn't even seam to bother her that everything went silent in the bull pen, everybody looking at her with a startled expression. No one had seen this side of their Director, and nobody new how to handle it. But somehow they all figured out that leaving her alone , not commenting on her behavior would be the best.

"DiNozzo , give me one of the phones you keep for Gibbs, and don't look at me like this. I knew you have a lot of them since he has a habit of braking them. NOW PLEAS ."

At the same time Abby walked of the elevator and saw the condition the Director was in. She gently turned around and headed back to her lab.

She picked up her phone dialing Matt's nr.

"He Matt it's me, have you seen Gibbs today. Jenny are going crazy here , and Gibbs is no where to be found. She said he was sick , but I have a feeling that's not completely the truth."

Gibbs is with me Abs. He is running in full military gear to forget and to get exhausted. I'll let him run another round and then Ill bring him home. Just make shore Jenny is home too when I bring him home. I'll bet there in an hour or so. Talk to you then . Love you Abs. And with that the phone went dead.

Abby had no clues on how to get the Director down to her lab, and make her go home without giving her a hard time. And she needed to make it so good, that Tony, Ziva or McGee wouldn't give it any thoughts.

Before Abby could think of anything the doors to the lab slid open and Jenny walked inside looking pail and a bit scared.

"Abby have you heard from Jethro today ?" He had a really bad dream last night and didn't want to talk about it , so I gave him the day off , and now he's not answering his phone or……….. .

He's fien Jen . He is with Matt. I think the dream made him remember something bad , because Matt sais he's been running all morning trying to beat his old record around the course in full military gear. He'll be home in an hour and I promised Matt to have you home by that time.

Now Jen was sitting down in a cheer, tears running down her cheek , but she was relived. Gibbs was fine.

Looking at Abby threw her tears she new DiNozzo would wonder when Abby took her home , but right now she didn't care, and DiNozzo should just mind his own business. He had no monopoly to know everything that went on in the office. She could only think of his reaction if he new she was sleeping with Jethro , and that they had a daughter together. She looked forward to tell him the truth , just looking at his face would be great.

And with no more thoughts Jen went up to her office telling Cynthia to stay on top of things and to let her know she was going home for the day , and that she could be reached on her cell phone if there was an emergency. Cynthia had seen her boss change in the last weeks , so she wasn't that surprised.

The ride home was quiet. Abby didn't talk much , and Jen was in deep thoughts about what was bothering Jethro.

Matt sat in the living room when they entered Gibbs house a while later. He looked over to Jen. " He's in the shower. Go up to him, and make him talk to you. We'll be right here . Faith is staying with a friend tonight , so don't worry about her. Go now"

Jen made her way up to the bedroom. She could here Gibbs turning the water off , and sat on their bed waiting for him to come . A few sec later he came in the bedroom. He didn't look surprised to find her there. Jen didn't say a word. She just looked at him , letting him have a chance to speak.

After what seamed like a lifetime . he sat down on the bed next to Jen.

Gibbs started talking…………….

Yesterday reminded me of something that happened a long time ago Jen. It was a rescue mission. My team got all the hostages out safe , but after that everything went wrong. My whole team got caught. They tortured us in more ways than Ill be able to describe. Before we ever got rescued , it was just me and Matt who was alive. That was my first assignment with Matt. After that we became close friends , and have stayed friends ever since. What the hell went wrong was bad Intel , and that we had a mold in our unit. I think that was what triggered the memories to come back after what happened yesterday. I couldn't tell you last night honey. I was scared to tell you , scared of what your reaction would be. And you just sit her taking care of me.I cant believe it . I should have known you never would judge me. I love you so much Jen . Pleas forgive an stubborn old man like me . Pleas.

Jen could only nod. She didn't expect this , but she new Jethro just wanted to keep her safe from his past, by not telling her everything , and now she started to understand why She gently pushed Jethro down on the bed , placing her self on top of him, kissing him gently, brushing her fingers over his chest…. . It didn't take long before the kiss grew deeper and the passion overwhelmed them. It wasn't slow and easy this time around. Jen's clothes was ripped off in the heat of the passion, and they soon collapsed on the bed exhausted .Still wrapped around each other, Jen suddenly remembered that Abby and Matt was down stairs. She looked at Jethro, trying to speak , but he cut her off. "They left a while ago Jen. Don't worry. I had an agreement with Matt, that they could leave if you still were up here after 15 min. I love you Jen, and I would never hurt you . Do you trust me?"

"yeah , I trust you Jethro, and I love you too"

They started kissing again and soon they started making love all over again , but this time it was slow and tutoring.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jen woke, trying to remember what day of the week it was. Jethro was holding a firm grip around her waist, not letting her go. Then she remembered yesterday and their activities last night. No wonder why Jethro still was asleep. And since it was Saturday and not Jethro's working weekend he earned to sleep in. Jen crawled closer to Jethro. They had the house to themselves all day long. They had to pick Faith up before dinnertime. And until they had to get out of bed Jen had no desire to do so . Staying in bed sounded so attempting.

An hour later Jen woke feeling nausea. She barely made it out of Jethro's grip and into the bathroom before she threw up. When she finally stopped vomiting Jethro was by her side looking worried. He gave her a glass of water to rinse out her mouth and then he gently undresses her placing her in a shower. After making shore Jen was ok in the shower, he went downstairs to make tea and toast. He also threw some towels in the dryer and made shore Jen had a new t-shirt and a pair of boxers along with warm towels when she was done in the shower. He even managed to change the discarded sheets on their bed before Jen comes back into the bedroom still looking pale.

"Come on honey, get back into bed. I've made you some tea and some toast." Jen nod's great fully. She still feels nausea and dizzy, but she knows Jethro will take good care of her. He always did when she was sick in the past. Jen feels like throwing up again, looking foe an escape to the bathroom, but Jethro holds a piece of dry toast to her. "Try this Jen. It might do you good." Jen takes a small bite of the toast and her stomach settles a bit. Slowly she drinks her tea and eats the rest of the toast Jethro had made her. Jen couldn't think of why she felt so bad. She felt like someone had beaten her up and drained all her energy. She new she sometimes got a little un comfortable before her period , but this was different. She had even lost count on when her period was coming. But right now Jen didn't wane think about anything. She was tucked in bed and Jethro would do his best to make her feel better.

Faith called a bit later wondering if she could go with her friends family to the aquarium in Baltimore. They would spend the night in a hotel in Baltimore and they would be back Sunday afternoon. After talking it over with Jen, they said yes, and Gibbs packed a bag for her daughter and brought it over to Stephanie's. Stephanie's parents worked for the government too , so Gibbs new their girl was gone be safe- Faith was so happy that she was aloud to go with Stephanie and her family. Faith had never been to the aquarium in Baltimore, but she loved aquariums period. And with her gone the whole weekend, maybe her parents could work on giving her a baby brother or baby sister. Faith had never said out loud that she wanted siblings, but she dropped hints as often as she could. Even though her parents hadn't been together that long, they really loved each other , and they were making it as a family this time.

Both Jen and Jethro spent most of Saturday in bed together. Jen felt a lot better after the tea and toast Jethro had made her. And a couple of hours sleep alone did wonders too. Jethro had noticed Jen being pale the last few days, and with her being sick this morning , he really started worrying. She couldn't be hiding anything from him, could she? No, they had agreed to tell each other everything , not hiding stuff from one another, and with that thought he climbed into bed with Jen, after he had cleaned up the house , and putting the washer on.

The rest of the day they slept , talked made love and just enjoying each others company with out any interruption. When they finally got out of bed , due to hunger, they had no desire to cook , so they ordered all kinds off food from different places. They ordered so much food ,, that they would not need to get dinner for the next week. After finally realizing what they had done to satisfied their craving for food , they started laughing. While waiting for the food to be delivered they talked to Faith on the phone. She was having a great time, and she especially loved the stingrays and the tiger sharks at the aquarium. After knowing their daughter was fine , they lit candles all over the living room. When the food arrived they took it into the living room with them, putting it on the table. Jen crawled up in Gibbs lap, grabbing some food on the way. She lent into his chest and felt more relaxed and safe than she had felt for a long time They laugh , feed each other , and kissed , just having a good time together. Without thinking Gibbs had taken a bottle of red wine out of the cabinet, but after Jen turned down having a glass , Jethro drank water as well . He forgot that Jen had been sick this morning , since she looked a hell of lot better now , but he still felt guilty about not thinking about her being able to drink wine.

Jen smiled when she looked up in Jethro's face. He looked so guilty, and she felt a little bit sorry for him. They where home alone, having a romantic dinner, and she'd turned down a glass of wine. No wonder why he looked confused and sad. Jen hadn't felt sick since this morning, but drinking wine , even though it would be nice, was out of the questions. After Jethro had cleaned up after dinner they sat down together on the couch to watch a movie. Jen was still safe in Jethros arms. His legs' rested so nice along her side. He was gently stroking his hand over her stomach . It felt so good that Jen soon fell asleep again. When Jethro was shore Jen was fart asleep he carried her to bed and undressed her before he tucked her in. He was not shore how to react to the fact that she could almost fell asleep anywhere, anytime , and that scared him. And today they both had gotten plenty with rest , and she still had fallen asleep early. Jethro made a note in his mind to keep an extra eye on her for the next few days, and then he joined her in bed and fell asleep too.

After having a debate on having tea or coffee with their late breakfast next morning , they went to pick up Faith. They all had have a great time, and Faith had been well behaved all weekend.

After dinner they all sat down to play a board game. Jen usually won, but tonight she lost bigtime. And it didn't seam to bother her. She was usually a sore looser , so something definitively had to be wrong. Jethro wanted to ask , but he knew Jen to well . She would tell him when she was ready. He just hoped it would be soon. He wanted to comfort her, help here, and God he loved her. Nothing could be so wrong that he stop loving her. She had to know that. So for the next few days, Jethro decided not to ask too many questions, just to be there when she needed him.

Faith had asked Jen if she could read her a night time story, so they went upstairs and got faith into bed. Jethro cleaned up downstairs , and watched the news on CNN. When Jen hadn't come down jet he went upstairs to check on his favorite girls, and found them both fast asleep. He carried Jen to their room, undressed her and tucked her in. After making shore she was alright. He went down to the basement too work on his boat. He hadn't been down there for weeks now. He had no desire to be there before now , but tonight he needed to think.

It didn't take long for him to make up his mind. Tomorrow he was gone find a ring he liked and then he was gone propose to Jen next weekend. He smiled at the thought. It needed some planning, but he new Abby and Matt would help. David and The President too , hell Jen was gone help without knowing. And with a huge grin on his face, Jethro went back upstairs and laid down next to Jen where he also fell peacefully to sleep


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Monday morning, NCIS headquarters.

Gibbs had left home early. Jen was driving Faith to school this morning, so Gibbs had figured out that getting up early and leave was a great idea. He had a lot to plane if he was gone pull his plane off. He was sitting at his desk surfing on the internet for an engagement ring. He was looking at some places that David had told him about. They where strictly for members, and you needed an account to brose their sites. The rings where explicit and very expensive, but only the best was good enough for Jen. He had already found their wedding bands. White and yellow gold twisted together. The white gold had a brushed look , but that made it look even better.

"Boss , what's you looking at", DiNozzo came over to Gibbs desk. "You have a wide grin on your face , and you look happy. Is there something you're not telling us…………….."

"omf……………….." Shutting up now boss. Gibbs had smacked him really hard this time. He had never expected DiNozzo to be in the office so early. "I can have some privacy, can't I DiNozzo? I do actually have a life too. Even though it might not seem so, so back off. I'll be down in the lab if anybody needs me. "

DiNozzo just nodded. It had been a long while or jet never that Gibbs had mentioned that he actually had a life, not just building a boat in his basement.

DiNozzo whas so lost in his thoughts that he lost track of time or that his other team mates had come , made fun of him, and not gotten a response. They just looked at him with a stunned expression, wondering what made Tony quiet and in deep thoughts. He never heard the question that flew threw the bull pen" Has anybody seen Gibbs?" Director Sheppard asked , not to pleased. McGee and Ziva shook their head. They had been teasing Tony since they gotten there, but there had been no sign of Gibbs. "DiNozzo" "Sorry Director , what did you say?" Jenny was mad. Gibbs had left early, she was still feeling nausea and Faith had have a bad morning throwing a big tantrum over her clothes. So they finaly made it out of the house later than they should have, and Jen had missed a chance to get a cup of tea and toast. Now she needed Gibbs to calm her down, but he was no where to be found. Eehrrrr…………… .

"Have you seen Gibbs?"

"Yes ma'am, he's down in the lab with Abby. "

"can you go down there and tell him to get his butt in my office ASAP." The nausea was getting worse, overwhelming her. She needed to get back up to her office before she threw up all over the place.

"NOW DiNozzo", she yelled on her way back upstairs.

"What the hell did Gibbs managed to do to her to tick her off so early in the morning. And it's just Monday." DiNozzo asked McGee and Ziva. Man, they need to work out their problems or we're gone be in the middle of this. And believe me, that's not gone be fun. DiNozzo said heading for the elevator.

Meanwhile Gibbs was letting Abby in on his plan on when he was gone propose to Jen, and that he needed a bit of help. Abby was thrilled. Jenny and Jethro belonged together in her opinion, so she do anything to help Gibbs out.

"Ill help you Gibbs , but I need details." Ill tell you more later Abby, but first I need to borrow a laptop from you. I need to check on something, and I cant use my computer. DiNozzo was hovering over me like a hawk, asking too many questions. I need privacy to get my answers and I new you give me the space Ill need Abs. "Ok Gibbs, Use this laptop. Ill be over there running some tests. Ill leave you alone , but I want more details afterwards." "I will Abs. I promise." Gibbs logged in to a website to a friend who worked at Bethesda. They know each other for years and worked a few cases together. Gibbs typed in all the questions he had on his mind and waited. 5 min later he got the answers. A wide grin lit up his face. It confirmed his suspicion. He typed back: thanks. Ill see you soon.

At that time the phone in Abby's lab started ringing, and DiNozzo came almost running threw the doors, so both Gibbs and Abby looked up at once.

The Director want you ASAP in her office Gibbs, and……………, Cynthia just called to tell you to bring gifts if you want to live Abby finished. Gibbs just looked at them both. DiNozzo looked scared, and Abby had to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. Ok , Ok , I'm on my way gays. Abby, tell Cynthia Ill be there in about 20 min, and tell her to keep Jen in her office, no matter what. Ill take the heat she'll get, and pleas delete the traces on your computer." Boss what in hell did you do to piss of the Director this early in the morning and on a Monday too………………….. . ?"

"Non of your damn business DiNozzo," and if you don't let me go now , you can go up to the Director explaining why the hell I'm not there yet. I figured she was/is a bit unhappy this morning. DiNozzo nodded, and moved out of his bosses' way. He looked at Abby trying to see if she new anything, but she had already started to work again.

At the same time Jenny was throwing up in her office, but she had nothing in her stomach, so it hurt like hell. She finally managed to get herself back to her desk , looking threw her daily planer. She flipped the paged back, counting days. She stopped, counted again, and then suddenly it hit her. Had Jethro managed to figure it out?. Was that why he gave her tea and toast or was he just giving it to her because it was what she always eat when she had the stomach flue last time they where together.?

Jenny new she needed to be shore herself before asking Jethro, but she definitively felt a whole lot better.

I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I needed to stop here otherwise it would have been a very long chapter. Ill start writing next chapter now , and I hope to have it finished and posted sometime during the weekend.

Carrie


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Same day .

About 30 min after Gibbs had left the lab , he walked into the front office to Director Sheppard. Cynthia was smiling at him for once, looking at what Gibbs had picked up.

"If you are giving her coffee, duck fast. I gave her a cup earlier and she freaked out."

"No Cynthia, this coffee is for you. I know she's been moody today and with my request to keep her in her office, this is my peace offering.", Gibbs said with a smile. Cynthia was too stunned to reply.

"Can you hold all her calls for the next 30 min or so, I need to talk to her without any interruptions?"

"Ill try special Agent Gibbs, but she has a meeting in MTAC in about 40 min, and I can't do anything about that."

"Ill handle that Cynthia. I just need some time to calm her down and to make her eat something."

"Well sir, I was in her office 10 min ago, and well………… , she was calm then. She even had a smile on her face. Just like she new something that the rest of us was un wear off."

Gibbs smiled , knowing that Jen probably and finally gotten to the same result he had. Now he just had to wait until she told him. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions, so she had to be the one to tell him.

At the same time the door into her office flew open and a green and pail face showed up. "Good you're finally here. Now get your six in my office and tell me you didn't bring me coffee?" , Jen managed to get out.

"No ma'am. I didn't "

And with that Gibbs followed Jen into her office and shut the door behind him. Jen wasn't looking good at all. She had dark rings around her eyes and she just looked like crap. She needs sleep and food , but to get her to eat and sleep would be difficult , Gibbs knew that. He handed her a cup of tea and some dry toast. She looked grateful and started eating and taking small sips of her tea. Within min she looked a lot better. Gibbs took a sip of his won cup. He was no found of the brew , but he'd figured out that Jen got sick from the smell of coffee , so he no choice to change to tea as long as he was with her. He pulled a bagel and a croissant from the bag too. They where fresh made with ham& cheese. She eat them with great pleasure, still silent. Finally she broke the silence.

" I'm sorry Jethro for yelling to everybody. I had a really bad morning , and you had left home already, so I needed to do everything myself , and I still didn't feel good this morning. I'm sorry. Ill apologize to everybody later. I love you. "

"I love you too Jen. Come over here. You look dead tiered." She did as he asked and placed herself next to him at the couch. Gibbs pulled her into his arms, starting to slowly kiss her. She moaned and started kissing him back. She felt relaxed, and safe. She really wanted him. Needing him , but she new this wasn't the right time or place. When Gibbs finally let her go , they where both out of breath. Hunger and lust was glowing in their eyes. Gibbs was the one to first speak. "I know you have a meeting in MTAC soon. Is there anything I can do? I mean , can I run the operation?" Jen looked at him knowing he was probably more capable to run this mission than she was, and she was so tiered. She reached over and pulled a file from the table next to the couch. "Read this Gibbs and you'll get the latest update on the case. We discussed it home so , you know as much as I do about the case." And with that she cured up against him in the couch , letting her eyes shut and she fell asleep almost at once. Gibbs stoke her back with one hand reading the file he had in his other hand, glad Jen finally had fallen asleep. She needed the rest.

A soft knock on the door and Cynthia carefully opened it. "Sir, ma'am" ………………, she paused seeing her boss lying in Gibbs lap asleep, not knowing what to think or say. She knew they spend a lot of time together lately, but was told to stay out of it , and not to talk to anybody about it.

Gibbs carefully stood up, lying Jen on the couch, getting a blanked from her closet that her covered her with, and then he exited the her office with Cynthia right behind him.

"Let her sleep Cynthia. She needs it. Ill take the meeting in MTAC. Jen gave it to me. She knows I'm capable to do so. When she wakes up , bring her some tea, and pleas tell her to go home. And if she gives you a hard time , just call me, Ill deal with her. OK?"

Cynthia just nodded. Not knowing what to think. Things had changed a lot around her boss and special Agent Gibbs the last few months, and she didn't know what to make out of it. Gibbs had never been found of meetings and stuff like that , and now he was doing a lot og Jenny's work . It definitively didn't make sense.

When Gibbs was done in MTAC, they gotten a new case , and he learned from DiNozzo that Director Sheppard had left the building and that he was in charge.

A smile showed up on his face, glad Jen had gone home. Lucky nobody else saw his smile. It would have cost him some explanations, and that he wasn't up for.

The next day Gibbs had a meeting at the White House, so DiNozzo was put in charge of the case they where working on. Jen was back in her office, looking a lot better, and was almost back to her self again.(crackers and Ginger ale was now stocked in her office). She hadn't even bother asking Gibbs why he was called into the Whit House. With his background, it was probably something secret anyway.

What Jen didn't know was that the meeting in the White House was to plane his proposal to Jen. He had told David about his plane and was now gone ask the President if it would be possible to execute it.

It just took a few sec from he laid out his plan to the President nodded in agreement . It could be arranged and he would be honored to take place in the plan . Gibbs let out a heavy breath. He was so relived it could be arranged. The president has said that his staff would get everything in order and that they just had to show. The priest and food , and everything would be taken care off, even the flowers. Every step of the way had been planed . Now it was just too set things in motion. And Gibbs had come up with a great idea. He even got the catering done before he left the White House to get back to work. But on his way there , he needed to get Jen's dress and a dress for Abby. It was not easy picking a dress for Jen, but he found one for Abby in sec. He called to be shore it was ok with her, and she loved the idea of the proposal (she just plane asked him and he told her without holding anything back) and that she would be honored to were a dress he picked out for her .He also stopped by to pick up the engagement ring and their wedding bands. He took everything back to Abby's place where he knew it would be safe. The rings he kept with him, putting them in a safe in his house, knowing Jen didn't know he had one.

Finally back at the office he started helping with the case.

It took them a day and a half to find their missing Petty Officer. She was still alive, but that was just luck. A few more hours and she would have been dead. As a extra pin to his hat Gibbs managed to put a pedophile behind bars. Everybody on the team was tiered but happy. They all had done great work. It actually fitted well with Gibbs plane. He had already made another team take over their working weekend, and was about to revile his plan (not everything), but he needed Jen to be there too when he did. Not that she would understand the meaning, but she needed to except his idea, since she was their boss.

He called her office to ask her to join them. He had some plans he wanted to run with everybody. Jen came within minutes.

"You all have done great work lately, so therefore we are doing something different on Saturday. We are going to have a picnic, and it's mandatory . Even for the Director. I have the blessing from the SecNav. He has provided all the catering and the location. He even threw in some prices."

Everybody looked at Gibbs not knowing what to say. They never experienced their boss like this. But it was fun , Even Director Sheppard smiled.

We'll meet at the shooting range at 09.00. Ducky, Palmer and Abby are also coming. Have a great evening . Go home everybody, get some rest. See you all on Saturday. Now GO HOME.

I promise. The proposal will come in the next chapter.

Enjoy and pleas give feedback .

Carrie


	21. Chapter 2o

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Early Saturday morning.

Gibbs was up early. He needed to get a grip of today's events. Everything was ready for tonight. He had a tinkling feeling in his stomach, but he was a master in hiding his feelings, so nobody should see him in a different mood today.

Faith was spending the day with some friends, and later she'd be home with Abby, under the cover that Matt had to work and break off their date. The truth was that he was gone pick them up after Jenny had left in the limo and take them to the place where they hoped Jen and Jethro would celebrate later this evening with them.

By 08.30 Faith had been picked up and Gibbs where ready to go. Jen was still tiered and not feeling too good , so she made her case about coming later and that she was his boss and didn't have to come to the picnic. But she lost her case and she was ready to go a little while later.

At the fairing range Gibbs and Jen where met by the people working there. They where told that the catering people already had been there, so there was not much for them to do except wait for the rest of the team to show up. Jethro and Jen went inside where a large table of food was laid out. It was enough for an army. Gibbs found some toast and some tea that he served Jen, who looked gratefully at him. After she had eaten Gibbs found her a couch in an office and made her lie down taking a nap.

By 11.00h everybody had shown up. After a comment made by DiNozzo that the Director being late and gotten a head slap from Gibbs, they where ready to start their day.

"Let's eat some breakfast before I start telling you all about today's events", Gibbs said, leading them into the room where all the food and beverages was. There they met a very sleepy looking Director Shepard.

"Give it a rest DiNozzo, Gibbs made me take a nap since I had a blasting headache when he picked me up this morning. I just woke up. OK!!"

DiNozzo just nodded. He didn't wane ruin the day for everybody.

Well outside on the range Gibbs gathered everybody .

"Today we are gone have some fun and we are gone have a shooting contest. I've pared you up so that it would be some fairness to this competition. Each pare will win something, but the better you are the more fun is the price."

"Ziva, you're with Palmer. Ducky go with McGee and DiNozzo you'll shut with Abby."

"What about you Boss,"Dinozzo asked , rather not wanting to know the answer if fear of having to shot against his Boss.

"I'll go against Director Shepard. The one who looses, will take the other one out for dinner tonight. No exceptions. " Is that fine with you DiNozzo?

Gibbs was starting to get nervous, so his temperament was slipping away slowly.

Jen just smiled watching Jethro well at DiNozzo. She was already planning on where she should take Jethro for dinner tonight.

The first par to shoot was McGee and Ducky. Together they did quite nice, not topping the list. Ziva and Palmer went next and they came close , but missed McGee and Palmers score with 15 points.

DiNozzo was starting to sweat. He new Abby was not to comfortable around guns and he really wanted to win first price.

Gibbs saw what condition DiNozzo was in and decided to shoot with Jen first, just to let Tony sweet a bit more. That shooting was interesting . everybody looked with s startled expression on Gibbs when they was done and the result came in. Gibbs had missed an almost every shot. Jen tilted her head slightly looking at Gibbs with questions in her eyes. The only response sh got was "It seams I'm taking you out for dinner tonight Director Shapard "

Tony was now pasting back and forth wanting to get going. He wanted to do his best winning. Gibbs was standing with Abby showing her how to hold her gun and how to stand. "I'm screwed , Tony thought as he lined up. The instructor gave them both last minute instructions before leaving the field. Gibbs just heard the others making bet on how Abby would do. Normally he'd never mind but today he couldn't stay silent.

"1000.00.- that Abby would shoot better than DiNozzo." Everybody turned to looking at Gibbs, thinking he'd lost his mind. But he was their Boss and they new better than to not take his bet.

And there they started. It didn't take long for everyone to see that Abby wasn't a stranger to shooting. Everybody looked at Gibbs who showed no emotions. When Abby and DiNozzo came back they all looked at Abby with questions, not knowing where to start. Tony looked like a question mark himself looking at his team members.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you looking at Abby like that?",………….. , Tony never finished his sentence before the score came up.

"It seams like I win" was all Gibbs said with a smirk. Tony looked at the score. Abby had actually beaten him with over 20 points. Gibbs collected the money and gave them to Abby. Enjoy.

Now finally Zive found her voice. "Where have you learned to shoot like that Abby?"

Abby looked at everybody smiling. "I've learned from the master himself," looking at Gibbs who was just smiling.

"I have been coming to the fairing range with Gibbs for the last 8 years when we could find the time to get together. I've got lot's of practice. That's why I requested shooting with Tony today. I kind of wanted to show off". Abby was no smiling, looking at her friends faces.

What did we win Boss?

I knew how much you love Para shooting Tony, so you're both having a hole day with the marine core, learning how to jump. Abby has already qualified , but she needs to practice." Did that sound ok DiNozzo ?

DiNozzo just nodded, not knowing how to respond.

"By the way, I hope everybody has canceled their weekend plans. You are all going to New York with a private plane having dinner and fun from now until late Sunday when you'll return home. Abby you are excused. ", Gibbs said but could barely her himself threw all the commotion.

Ducky was the first one to speak." Why aren't Abby or you coming with us Gibbs"

I just got a call and I need to go straighten a problem out for a friend. Abby has a date and I'm taking the director out for dinner here. Beside you all earned dinner and fun without you're bosses hanging over your shoulders. Beside we'll take a rein cheek later. No go pack and be at the airport in an hour. "Abby can you pleas take the Director home. Someone is picking me up, and I did give the Director a lift this morning." Abby new this was part of the plan, so she nodded in agreement.

They all hurried home. On their way home Jen was quiet. Suddenly she asks Abby to pull over at the nearest pharmacy. Abby does what she's asked not asking any questions. Finally they arrive at Gibbs place. Jen is tiered and walks up to take a nap. Abby is just happy about that. She needs the time to get Jen's dress ready and to find Faiths clothes and her own and put them in a place where Jen won't see them. Faith comes home a bit later, happy and excited. She knows what is happening today, and she loves it.

A ringing phone wakes Jen up. It's Jethro telling her to be ready for their date in about an hour. Abby has her dress and since Matt had to cancel his date with Abby, she is babysitting Faith. Jen just concur. She has some news she cant wait to tell Jethro and tonight might be the right time.

After a shower and something to eat she find Abby waiting for her with the dress Jethro got her. It's cream white, strapless, and it fits like a flow around her upper body and it has a loose fit around her legs. So when she turns' around it lifts up , making her look like a princess(that was what Faith called her). And it came with a short jacket. Jen was stunned . She never saw a dress this beautiful. And Jethro had gotten it from her. What the hell was he thinking of? It must have cost a fortune!

She barley listen to Abby's instructions and just got into the limo when it came to pick her up. Abby had barely closed the door when Matt arrived. He was already in his tux, and he was a bit nervous. He hoped Jethro got this right or they all bee inn for a long weekend. Abby had given Faith a quick shower before she took one herself and now faith was all dressed up ready to go. Abby looked at the dress Gibbs had gotten her. It was dark blue, short to her knees and was also strapless. It was tight, but not too tight. A peer of blue boots matching the dress was also there. Abby had to laugh . It was just Gibbs being nice to her, making her feel a bit better after making her where a dress. She left her hear down, but it didn't hide her tattoo, but she knew Gibbs wouldn't mind. Matt handed her a neck less . It was a diamond neck less with matching bracelet and earlobes . It was beautiful, and looked great on her Abby didn't know what to say, but she just gave Matt a kiss with that showed him what she felt.

Meanwhile Jen was getting nervous. She had no idea where she was going and why all the secrecy. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the car stopping. The driver got out and opens the door to her.

"Just follow the candles and flowers ma'am ,and you date is waiting for you."

Jen slowly walked threw the path flowers and lit candles shining the way to Lincoln Memorial. When she reached the top Jethro was waiting for her standing with one single red rose in his hand. He looked gorges in his tux. He stepped forward facing Jen. Without a word he dropped to one kneed holding her hand .

"Jen will you marry me?"

Jen 's mouth open slightly in surprise, nodding her head.

"YES Jethro , I'll marry you".

Jethro pulled out a velvet box out of his pocket opening it and putting a diamond ring on her finger. It was a heart shaped diamond surrounded with smaller diamonds and sapphires in a white and yellow gold band. Jen looked at her engagement ring before starting to kiss Jethro. She was so happy . This day was gone be the best in a long time. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate, and soon they had to pull apart.

Jethro looked at Jen with passion in his eyes. He had one more question.

"Jen, will you marry me tonight?"

Jen couldn't speak. She nodded. She had a feeling he had this all planed to every last detail and she wasn't gone ruin it. She loved to get married to him, so why not tonight. They started waking back to the limo. Even how hard she tried, Jen never got out of him where they were going. It's a surprise , but you'll love it. So she just leaned against him , putting gentle kiss all over his face, thinking about how happy she was.


	22. Chapter 21

I have borrowed Westlifes song "love can build a bridge" or just bits and pieces of it in this chapter. I'm just borrowing it.

Chapter 21

The wedding and more…………………………………..

Gibbs had a hard time trying to keep his hands of Jen in the limo. They kissed and touched with some control. Gibbs knew he had to keep his head clear or he would just rip of Jen's clothes and make love to her right here in the limo. The windows in the limo were dark so Jen had no idea where they were going, not that she was paying any attention either. She trusted Jethro, and she was so happy about the proposal and that he actually had managed to pull a wedding together at the same day. He was just amazing. Finally the car stopped. The driver opened the door and helped Jen out of the car. They were at the White House. And it seemed like they were expected. Jen looked at her soon to be husband, and smiled. He had this amazing grin on his face. Jethro took Jen's arm and led her inside. Jen had no idea of what to expect, but she wished that Faith at least could have been here.

"Good after noon Jethro. I see you talked her into marrying you tonight"

"Yes Mr. President, I did. I'll leave you with him Jen if that's ok with you Jen, and I'll be on my way. That's if everything is ready Sir?

"Everything is ready Jethro. We just hope you'll like it. This is a day to remember and have great memories from."

"Everything will be fine Sir. We just really appreciate the opportunity to getting married here. Just that is a memory in itself. And I hope you Jen don't mind that the President of the United States give the bride away. If it doesn't feel comfortable, you can walk down to me by yourself or with me."

Jen smiled." It would be an honor being escorted by the President to my wedding."

Then let's get this show on the road then. Gibbs gave Jen a quick kiss on the cheek before he left her. He new Jen would want Faith to be here, and he knew Jen would be pleased to see her, Abby and Matt. They where all waiting for them. Abby and Matt had done a lot of the planning a long with Jethro. Most was done by the staff of the White House, so everything should be perfect. As soon as Jethro walked out into the Rose Garden Faith came running towards him, hugging him. "Mum said yes didn't she" Faith was bouncing, looking at her dad with icy blue eyes. Gibbs just nodded.

It was a small and intimate wedding. But everything looked so beautiful. The alter they made was coved in flowers of all kind in different colors and shapes. A musician was playing the violin and another was playing the trumpet. Faith looked so beautiful in her dress. Abby was Abby, but the dress she was wearing was gorges on her. Matt was wearing a tux, looking great as usual. There were also a few highly decorated officers and their wife's there along with the SacNac and his wife. They all knew Jethro well. The music started playing and everybody rose from the cheers. Fait slipped right inn before her mother throwing rose leafs. The smile on Jen's face was priceless. The ceremony was beautiful. Jethro had thought a lot about his woes, and by the time he was done, tears were running down Jen's face. Even though Jen had no time o prepare for her woes, she made a few tears slip down Jethro's face too. Bye the time the minister declared them husband and wife, Jethro had a hard time not pulling Jen close and starting to kiss her. But now he heard the magical word"you may 

kiss the bride", and he pulled Jen close kissing her like his life depended on it. When they finely broke to get some air, they were greeted by whistling and clapping. The music Jethro had chosen to be played now was "love can build a bridge " by westlife. He couldn't remember the whole song, just bits and pieces. But he thought that was how he felt about his relationship with Jen.

"I gladly walk across the dessert with no shoos upon my feet, to share with you the last bite of bread I had to eat……………………………….(Jethro thinks)…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. Love can build a bridge between your heart and mine , don't you think is time, don't you think it's time………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… . I'll give my hearts desire so you might see, first step is to realize that it all begins with you and me…… . love can build a bridge between your heart and mine, don't you think it's time, don't you think it's time…….. .

The reception was inside the White House. The room was covered with lot's of flowers, and the gift table was in one of the corners(and it was a lot of gifts there). Dinner was overwhelming. The cook had really outdone himself this time. Everything was overwhelming. Jen was just trying to get a grasp of everything. She had never dreamt about getting married to Jethro could be anything like this. But she should have known after the marine core birthday ball, that he could make anything happen. Faith was there along with Matt and Abby. It couldn't get better. Everything was like a dream come true. Jen couldn't wait until tonight when she gave Jethro her special gift.

"What are you smiling about Jen?" Jethro looked at his wife's face as they danced slowly.

"I'll tell you later honey, I promise."

They continued dancing. Just enjoying being so close together. A few kisses was shared too. Matt and Abby danced together too. They both looked at Jen and Jethro and smiled at each other. "Finally they got it right" Matt said, and slowly started to kiss Abby.

"Ladies and gentlemen", the President said out loud enough that the military personnel almost stood at attention. "We have to have a wedding cake, and we do have one, but before that I really need to talk to the bride and the groom, alone.

Jen and Jethro went with The President to another room near bye. Jethro had noticed that en looked extremely tiered, but she didn't complain. She never would. Jethro new he had to get her to bed soon or he was afraid she'd faint on him. And that was not gone happen. Not today.

"Mr. President……….." "Pleas Jethro". Ok George. Just as long as it's us I can call you that. The president smiled, knowing it took some guts from his friend to call him by his given name. the been friends long, but taken his position, Jethro always called him by his title , not his name. He had no problems with that, knowing it was out of respect and nothing else.

"Jethro, I've prepared your room for you, and you're welcome to spend the rest of the weekend here. Stay until Monday morning. Just relax and let us pamper you. Faith has already been put to bed and Gabbie is watching her until she's delivered at school on Monday."

Jethro had noticed that Faith had been missing, and he assumed someone had put her to bed. He knew Gabbie and bye the looks of it he knew her well. Jen was speechless, not knowing what to say, or think. But after all nothing surprised her today, not after what Jethro had managed to put together at this place.



"Thanks George. We'll retire after cutting the cake. It has been a long day for the both of us, and ……" The president nodded. Knowing what Jethro was thinking of. They all walked back together into the room where everybody where waiting for them to cu the cake. Jen and Jethro cut their cake and fed it to each other to the amusement of the others. They were both exhausted. The band started playing again and before Jethro knew what was happening he was in Jen's arms dancing. "Just this one Jethro and then we'll sneak away" Jen said with a smile. "May I borrow him for a bit Jen?" Matt tapped on Jen's shoulder. "I'll have him back in no time. Jethro knew Jen was on the breakingpoint. He gave a slight nod to a secret service agent near bye."Pleas follow her to my room, and make shore she has what she needs. The agent nodded, taking Jen slightly in the arm to make shore she stayed with him. "I'll be there in a sec sweetie" Jen nodded gratefully and followed her escort . "What Matt……… , I really would like to go with my wife now…….." "DiNozzo has tried calling you for over an hour. Call him back before he does something stupid. Pleas. I know what he wants. Abby's apartment was broken into and messed up pretty much. I've already put someone on it, and Abby are staying here with me tonight, so she's fine. She knows about what has happened, and she's not too concerned. She knows she's safe with us, and that everything will be dealt with." "OK Matt I'll call him." Gibbs hit speed dial and DiNozzo answered on the first ring. "Boss…………." "What the hell do you want? I'm busy, didn't I tell you not to disturber me this weekend. If this is………" "Boss, someone broke into Abby's apartment and tossed it. The police called me, and I can't get a hold of her, and I'm worried about her Boss………….." "Abby's fine Tony. I knew about the break in and everything has been taken care of. Go back and have fun. I'll talk to all of you on Monday morning at 0730." "But……………………………." "ABBY, "Gibbs called out load . "Pleas tell Tony you're ok and that you'll see him and the others on Monday." While Abby talked to Tony, Gibbs got the latest update on the case ,and what he heard shook him up. He had a bad feeling about all of this. He was glad Matt and Abby where staying as well. Something was very wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. He'd work on it on Monday. Right now he had a brand new wife who deserved his attention. Abby was still talking to Tony, reassuring him that she was safe and sound. Gibbs had enough. He wanted nothing more than to get into bed with his wife, and his passion was running out. He graded the phone from Abby and said "DiNozzo she 's with me. I'll look after her . Good night, have fun and I'll see you all on Monday." Gibbs put the phone in a drink and looked satisfied. He heard Abby laugh fin as he excited the room.

Jethro entered the room quiet, not shore if Jen was asleep, but she as awake lying in bed waiting for him. Jethro undressed in a hurry and got into bed with his wife. He started kissing her, and the response came instantly. When they came up for air Jethro slowly rubbed his hand over her tummy."So when were you planning on telling me Jen?" Jen looked confused for a sec before she broke out in a huge grin on her face. "Tonight Jethro, but how did you know? I just found out for myself earlier today." "Just call it a hunch and a little help from a good friend at Bethesda, who we have an appointment with first thing Monday morning. And I'm so happy Jen. This time around I'll be there for you, and I can't wait for the baby to start growing inside you. Eventually we have to tell my team, but for now, it's just our little secret. Just as our relationship. I love you Jen, now and forever. " Then pleas make love to me Jethro"

"Are you shore Jen, I mean I just don't want to hurt you. I never had sex with Shannon while she was pregnant. It gave her pain, and I'll never wane hurt you…………………………."

"I'll let you know the minute it feels un comfortable Jethro, and we have had sex more than once since I've gotten pregnant. It felt great , almost better than before."



That was all Jethro had to hear. Their first night as husband and wife was sealed with slow and great lovemaking. No pain, no worries, just plain lust and love for now and the future.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Monday morning.

DiNozzo was pasting back and forth in front of his computer.

"Where is Gibbs? He told us to be here at 0730 h, and it's now almost 1100h. And where is Abby?" Gibbs said he'd look after here, but where are they? and why isn't the director inn yet."………………………………………………………….. . Smack. DiNozzo felt a hand on his head and it hurt. "Good to have you here Boss…Where have you been……., omfh, , shutting up now Boss". Jen had to smile at the sight in front of her. DiNozzo was not a patient man and he had learned quite much from Gibbs. Jen and Jethro had been at Bethesda hospital with Gibbs friend to have her first check up on her pregnancy. Everything looked fine so far, but due to her age the doctor wanted her to get as much rest as possible. Jen smiled happy. Life couldn't get any better. Afterwards they had headed out to Abby's apartment. It had been a horrible cite. The whole apartment had been tossed and it was done with anger. It was clear that whoever had done this was a mad person. Jen was glad Jethro had forbidden Abby to go there. She was staying at Gibbs place with Matt, and she had the day off. She was freaked out about what happened at her apartment. Jen was so into her own world that she never heard Jethro's question. "Director, what are you doing here? Don't you have an office to run and paperwork to do?" Gibbs tried again, shaking her shoulder gently this time. He knew Jen was lost in her own thoughts about her checkup earlier this morning. They had gotten a picture from the ultrasound and she had put t in her purse, taking it home to put in the album they were gone make for the baby. Jen nodded slowly making her way to the stairs when she turned around" are there any result from Abby's apartment yet, DiNozzo?" "I really don't know Director. We haven't been involved with the case yet. Nobody has told us anything, or given us anything to go with. We really don't know anything. Where is Abby and how is she?"

"Abby is fine. She's with a friend." Gibbs said, his voice telling them not to ask anything more. Just then the elevator door opens, and Gabbie walked in. "Hey gays, what's up?" She walked up to Gibbs with a piece of paper."I just got the answer on the test we ran from Abby's apartment. I really don't think you'll like it." She handed Gibbs the paper and saw the expression on his face turn to anger and frustration. "Have a BOLO put on him and increase Abby's security. I need to take a phone call. Jenny, you'll need protection too. Don't even try talking me out of it. While talking he handed Jen the lab report. She red threw it and nodded her head in agreement. I'll take care of the rest Gibbs, knowing he would understand that she was thinking of Faith. DiNozzo and the rest of the team looked at each other, not knowing what to do or what to say. DiNozzo took the first step taking the report from The 

Director. He read threw it and was still just as confused as he was before reading the file. Handing it over to McGee he hoped that he could do some magic with his computer and get the file they were looking for. Or at least more info. McGee looked up at DiNozzo "the file has been sealed at the person who did it was Gibbs." They all turned to Gibbs who still was standing at his desk talking to Gabbie. "Boss, why have you sealed this file, what aren't you telling us?" DiNozzo asked a bit angry. Gibbs never used to have secrets from them. Well not anything that they should know about. Gibbs knew he had to tell his team something, but the truth was not it. He couldn't do that to Abby. Their story was just for them to know and only them. What happen all those years ago was painful enough to Abby alone, what it would do to her if everybody new. Gibbs shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked from DiNozzo to Jen to see if he could get any help from just looking at them. He got unexpected help when the doors to the elevator opened and Fornell walked out. All his attention was on him and the anger too.

"When were you gone tell me he'd escaped prison Tobias, or wore you just gone forget telling me at all, hoping to catch the bastard before I could find him and kill him" Fornell just shook his head. He knew what this man had done and he knew Gibbs was pissed, so telling the truth was the best thing to do. "I never knew he'd escaped until today. He killed a guard on Saturday and no one found out about it until we got the call about Abby's apartment and put things together. Everybody is looking for him , and he will be brought here when we catch him. Extra protection is already in place for everyone who needs it." Gibbs looked a bit calmer, but he was still angry. Jen had heard the conversation and had headed to her office knowing Faith was safe with extra bodyguards watching over her. Gibbs team was still clueless to what had happened. They wanted to know, but nobody dared to ask the questions. Gibbs would tell them when the time was right. Gibbs phone started ringing" Gibbs" he almost yelled when he answered. He listen to what the caller had to say, before he hung up throwing the phone down looking directly at Tobias.

" He has raped 3 woman in a day and half. Killed another and we still have no clue to where the hell he is. We need to find him fast or we're gone have a lot more rapes on our hands. All three that was raped now was about 8 weeks pregnant. How he knew I never know. But somehow he must have gotten that information , and he's using that as his weapon now. We need to find him fast before he gets a chance to ruin more life's." Gibbs was so mad, he never heard the elevator door open and Abby walking out. He just heard the gasp when he was done talking. Turning around he saw Abby standing right behind him. "Abby I………….." "I know Gibbs. I figured it out by myself and I needed to see if I was right. And Matt was called in. We checked and it was a real call. He just dropped me off here." Abby started to sob and Gibbs took her into his arms holding her close. Nobody talking, just holding each other 

close. "Ziva, can you please take Abby to director Shepard's office. " Ziva nodded taking Abby's arm guiding her to the stairs. "DiNozzo get on to all your contacts and see if you can find this gay threw them. He has to have had some help. I really don't care how you get the information as long as we get a break. UNDESTOOD?!" DiNozzo nodded great full to have gotten a task to do. McGee see if you can get some electronic traces he might have left. Both men started working at once. When Ziva came back down, Gibbs had an assignment he knew she would debate him on, but someone had to do it. And she was the best one to do it even though none of the ladies would be leaving the building in the nearest future. "Ziva you're on protection duty for Director Shepard and Abby. You're staying in the front office with Cynthia. Nobody comes near them without my approval. Do you understand?" Ziva nodded, knowing debating this would be useless. She nodded turning around walking back up the stairs she just came down.

Everybody worked hard the hole day, but everywhere they looked they came back up empty handed. Gibbs was about to call it the day when he got a call from the security office downstairs. There were two police officers and a prisoner there looking for Special Agent Gibbs. There was a BOLO for this gay and he was supposed to be delivered here. Gibbs couldn't believe his luck. He went to the elevator getting ready to smash this gay to the wall if he so much as looked the wrong way. He was so excited he never heard Abby calling his name from the bottom of the stairs. Abby walked to Gibbs desk sitting down in his cheer. She froze when she heard a familiar voice. She got out of the cheer as Gibbs came around the corner with Ken in handcuffs. Gibbs stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Abby. He handed Ken over to Fornell who was standing next to him, walking over to Abby. She was really pale now, but by the time it took Gibbs to get to her, she had gotten a grip on herself. She turned to Gibbs whispering something in his ear. " Are you shore Abby", she just nodded in response.

Ken watched the two people he hated most on this earth talking together, so low that nobody could hear them.

"You still fool around with this old man , do you Abby?", Ken said sarcastic.

" That is none of your business Ken , and our relationship was and still is none of your business. Leave it alone." Abby snorted back.

"You choose to rape me and to beat the crap out of me when I broke up with you. What relationship I have with Gibbs is none of your business. So leave him alone."

DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva all looked shocked at each other. None of them new any of this,or why Gibbs and Abby was so close. But this clarified a lot.

" You ruined my life by walking out on me. I love you so much. I still do Abby. I just did that to you to show you that I loved you. That nobody walks away from me. Nobody. Not even you. I just wanted to start a family with you, and I thought you wanted the same. But then you turned me down. I just had to show you I loved you. I'll do it again if I have too."



Gibbs was on a breaking point by now. He new Abby couldn't take more before she broke down completely. He couldn't let that happened. He turned around facing Abby, gently pushing her back to his cheer, setting her down on it. He sees Jen in the corner of his eyes. She is on the way down here. He might be needing her help.

Ken kept going on.

" It didn't take you long to get into bed with him pointing to Gibbs." Nor Abby or Gibbs turned their heads to him. Both of them knew this wasn't true, but to debate it with Ken was useless.

"What happened to the baby that you were carrying? Didn't he want it? Is that why you took the abortion?"

Abby was now crying. All of her past was dragged out in public. None of her friends would be able to look her in the eye again. (this is what Abby thinks). Matt luckily loves me and Gibbs and Jen will take care of me, but………………….. .

Gibbs pulled Abby closer. He knew what she was thinking and he needed to make her understand that nothing was gone change after this. They were all her friends no matter what. He whispered some reassuring words in Abby's ear, and she quiet down a bit.

Fornell had loosened his grip on Ken a bit. Not feeling that he was moving towards Gibbs.

"How did you know about Abby being pregnant?" Gibbs asked, not giving away any details about who the father might be.

"I do have my connections too you know. A really good friend worked at the hospital back then. That's how I knew." Ken was smiling a smile that made Gibbs wane punch him in his face. But he just stood there holding his fist, not wanting to do anything that might jeopardize jail time for Ken.

Abby had had enough of this. She turned around stepped out from Gibbs desk and knew her next sentence would bring Ken over the edge.

"I never slept with Gibbs, Ken. The baby was yours. I got pregnant the day you raped me, and I would have been dead now if it hadn't been for Gibbs. I owe him my life. He took care of me. He cared for me. He was there when I found out that I was pregnant, and threw the abortion. He made me get back into school and get an education. He's always been there for me. More than you ever were. Even now after all these years he is still the only person I can really talk to. He listens and never judge me. I've got a great boyfriend who knows about my past. He never said a bad word about me. He understood me, and he still loves me. He's doing his best not to let my past take it's toll an me and the future for us. And he's doing a great job of it too. "

Abby was now smiling. Talking about Matt made her do that.

Ken was now throwing himself forward. Knowing Fornell had loosen his hold on him. He was mad at Abby for getting rid of his baby. Generally mad at the world. Before anyone could react, Ken lost his footing and hit his head on the corner of Gibbs 

desk. He dropped dead at the floor. Everybody looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Jen was the first one to get her voice back.

"Get Ducky up here. This is going under accidental death. There will be no more talk about it."

"Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo, write a report of what you saw , and then take the rest of the day off.

She turned around looking at Abby who was now sitting in Gibbs lap shaking. She reached for a bucket and handed it to Gibbs just in time. Nobody said a thing. They knew Abby would tell them what she wanted too when she was up for it. Right now it seemed like Gibbs was all she needed.

"Just give me a minute and I'll take you home," Director Shepard said. Knowing it would be a long night for them all.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next few days flew by without much happening. Abby had a couple of day's home with Matt, and nobody made any comments about that, or what had occurred. Gibbs was great fully about that. He had enough on his mind. Jen had been really sick the last few days, especially during early morning hours and late at night. She was exhausted from her morning sickness, but she refused to stay home and rest. The answer he got when he told her to stay home was "I'll take a nap in the office, beside I feel fine once I start working...". There was no way she was gone tell him she spend 1 h in the bathroom yesterday getting rid of her lunch and then fainting in MTAC. She was just great fully nobody told Jethro or she would be in the hospital resting... . But if she was true to herself, she had a pretty good idea that he knew. He did watch my back closely yesterday evening, and fussed around me all last night and this morning making shore I was all right. I was sick while carrying Faith, but nothing like this. "I must be getting old", Jen thought. She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't hear Jethro talking to her..."Jen... are you all right? Jen?..." "Sorry Jethro...I was thinking...I'm fine, trust me". Now let's go to work.

Almost lunchtime...

She had a lunch meeting at noon today that she couldn't get out of. How she was gone get threw lunch with Congress man Bob Summers she had no idea. Drinking tea and going light on the food should do the trick, but how to explain that she wouldn't take a glass of wine should be harder. Jen was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the phone or the knocking on the door. Jethro had left her alone a little while ago after she had taken the nap she promised. His lap had made a great pillow. It did help that he had caressed her back in small circles and placed small kisses on her forehead. It made her feel loved and secure. "Ma'am... Director", Cynthia called from the door. "Are you ok..., your driver has been waiting for 10 min and when he called, you didn't answer the phone. Jen looked up smiling knowing she'd been caught daydreaming, but Cynthia would never comment it or tell Jethro. "I'm fine Cynthia, just thinking and lost track of time and place. I'm on m way down now. Tell Stan I'll be down in a few minutes." "Yes ma'am, have a great lunch.

"Meanwhile Gibbs and his team had gotten another case. The problem was that the suspect died in the elevator under Ziva's care. She claimed not to have touched him enough for him to drop dead, but until the autopsy is done she is on desk duty and that is not sitting well with our Israeli friend. Gibbs knows this has to be taken up with the Director so he heads up to her office hoping that Jen can calm Ziva down a bit and that she had a fun lunch without getting sick or having to explain too much about her new eating habits.

"Agent Gibbs... , she's not in there. She hasn't come back from lunch yet. She should have been back over an hour ago. She has a meeting and he has been waiting for over half hour. I've tried calling Stan, but he doesn't answer his phone or pager. It's not like him."

Gibbs picks up his phone dialing Jen's number. "Shepard" Director where are you? We have a situation here and you're needed back here... ""Well Jethro I'm kind of finding myself in a bit of trouble too and I think mine is a bit more important." Hello Jethro. I hear you have my little brother and my drugs in your possession. I'll trade them for your director. You have two hours. I'll call with more information on where the trade will take place."

Gibbs face is turning white like he's becoming sick. He nods his head to Cynthia telling her to get into Jen's office. "Can you please pull Jen's day planer up and show me where she was at lunch?" Gibbs knew he could have done it himself, but that would be letting Cynthia inn on a few of his secrets and he had no time to explain them to her now. Finding Jen was more important. He just hoped she would be fine and the baby too. He couldn't bear to lose any of them. In sec Cynthia had pulled Jen's antennary, printed them out and handed them over to Gibbs with questions in her eyes. "She's been kidnapped Cynthia. I need to know where she was at lunch, and ...". What do I tell people Special Agent Gibbs..., she has a lot of meetings scheduled this afternoon?" "Tell them nothing and reschedule whatever you can. Make up excuses, but don't tell them the truth. If you need me for anything call my cell phone. I need to fine here Cynthia, and fast."

"DiNozzo, McGee, David..., we have a problem. The Director has been kidnapped and we have 2h to find here. Dempsey wants his baby brother and his drugs and will trade it for our director. He has no clues that Brian is dead, so let's make the most of it. Start working people." Gibbs almost shouted. And keep this a secret. Otherwise we'll have the other entire agency's here taking control.

Ziva was not pleased to be doing all the calls, but someone had too. Abby did her best in trying to figure out where Brian Dempsey had spent his last days alive. It was a long and tiring process. Time was running out.

Meanwhile in the hangar, Dempsey was losing patens with his partner who wanted to kill the Director and leave since the pilot had arrives and the plane was ready to go. He walked into the room where the director was tied up to a cheer and aimed a gun at her. Jen had managed to free her hands and feet kicked his gun out of his hands right before he fell dead to the ground. Dempsey had put a bullet to his brain. Jen gave up hoping to save herself and her baby...losing her baby was not an option. She was starting to feel sick and new she was gone have a hard time if she was starting to throw up before Jethro could rescue her, especially if she was tied up.

Dempsey was so mad that he made up his mind to shorten the time limit. A call made to Gibbs was placed...Gibbs got a few words from Jen just to be shore she was alive. When the phone call was over Gibbs was so pleased to hear she was still alive to remember anything of the call. The rest of the team was discussing what Jen had told them...that she wished she had her coat... . Suddenly Gibbs remembered...a plane in Paris... . "She's in an airport "Gibbs said out load...not bothering to tell the team how he knew. He saw their questions in their eyes. The problem was finding the right one...Brian new and he was dead. But since James wanted his little brother, Gibbs decided to give him to him... . Abby and Cassy was working hard on finding out in what hangar James was holding the Director. After DiNozzo had placed himself in Brian's lap...trying to steer the car they, they found the right hanger and made their move. James was getting agitated. Time was running out. It seemed like the Director was right after all. Nobody would rescue her, and now she was a dead woman. Suddenly he saw the car coming towards the hanger...he untied Jen and put the gun to her head..leading her out towards the waiting car. "Get out of the car..."Ziva did as told and moved slowly towards James and the Director." Lie down and handcuff yourself" James ordered. Ziva did as told again, and James moved closer to her still talking to his brother about getting out of the car and getting the drugs on the plain. He tossed Ziva's gun away and moved closer to the car, just to see that his baby brother was dead. "You killed my brother"...raising the gun to shoot the Director when a shot is fired and he fells dead to the ground. Gibbs looks up at his wife who is trembling as he climbs out of the trunk gun raised. Tony are getting out of the car too, getting a strange look from Jen. "It's a long story Director, and I'll tell you all about it later," Ziva says. Gibbs is now barking orders and the team goes into action, leaving him to deal with Jen. All he really wants to do is to take her into his arms and hold her tight, but right now that is not an option. An ambulance is now at the scene. The paramedics take a look at Jen and decide to bring her inn for a checkup, mainly because she started vomiting and feeling dizzy. Nobody questioned the decision to get the Director checked out. She is the leader of a huge agency.

A few hours later Gibbs walks into autopsy. Jen is there looking at Stan, her late driver, feeling guilty about his dead. "Are you back so soon?" Gibbs ask looking concerned at his wife. "Yeah... well I checked myself out of the hospital, I really didn't need to stay there" Jen looked at the floor...smelling tea from Gibbs cup. She looked up at him pleading...looking for understanding...letting him know how scared she really was...afraid for the life of their baby... . Gibbs looked at her...smiling reassuring...giving her the teacup. Ducky looks at his friends and clears his throat..."hmmm...Brian Dempsey died of natural courses...a medical condition he had from birth that could cost him his life at any moment...and that is how I'm gone write it in the report...accidental...Ziva is off the hock". Gibbs just nodded in agreement...the same did Jen. Ducky kept his eyes at his friends...something was different about those two. "Hey Ducky. Did you give Jen a check up when she got here?" "No Jethro I didn't...I thought she had one in the hospital?" Ducky looked at his friend, wondering what had him all worked up about the Directors health."I'm find Jethro...don't worry..."Jen said as she let herself slid of the table she was sitting on. She had barely gotten to her feet before the dizziness caught up with her. She started to sway, and Gibbs reached out for her. "Ok let's get you back to the hospital..., or I can let Ducky look you over", knowing Jen would not tell anyone about the baby yet, she would go quiet with him. Jen just nodded. Maybe and ultrasound to make shore everything was ok would be fine...and something for the nausea and dizziness she felt. They both left the autopsy unaware of the looks from Ducky.

At the hospital they were met by Gibbs friend Dr. Matthews that had done the earlier checks on Jen. After hearing what happen he admitted Jen and took a lot of tests even for rape, but he found nothing wrong. Jen was a bit dehydrating, but nothing that a good night sleep and a few bags of fluid couldn't fix. He knew telling Jethro to leave was a waste of time, so he had a cod brought in for him to sleep in. Jen fell asleep and Jethro made a call to Abby and Matt to tell them what was going on, and to say goodnight to Faith. During the night Jen woke completely covered in sweat screaming. Jethro was there in a heartbeat taking her into his arms, gently stroking her back, making her feel safe. He climbed in bed with her and pulled her close, putting his arms protectively around her, and soon they both fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Over the next few weeks a lot of small changes were made at NCIS. Not notable to everybody, but Gibbs team was starting to wonder why Gibbs spend a lot of time in the Directors office and MTAC, and not complaining about it. Something had to be up, but nobody had the guts to ask Gibbs or the Director when they saw them. Slowly tings started to be back to normal. Gibbs was back at his desk giving DiNozzo head slaps and yelling when he had enough of the banter between the team. It had been a quiet week and they was all started to be board. Even Abby was board. She spent some time with the team, but when they were not looking for her, she managed to slip into Director Shepards office. Jen loved being able to talk to Abby. They had become great friends even the age difference, and Abby was the only one who knew about the baby Jen was carrying. Talking to Jen made it easy for Abby to ask all the questions she had about being pregnant, the changes in the body and about the fear………….not just the fear of becoming a mother…………………but fear for everything that might go wrong…………….and everything else. It was pure therapy for Abby, and Jen didn't mind. Talking was good for her too. Jen was still not feeling too good and had a hard time getting threw a hole day without taking a long break with the possibility of some shut eye. Gibbs made shore she got at least 30 min rest. But lately it wasn't enough. Jen was never gone admit it to Jethro, but she new this couldn't go on much longer. Cynthia had caught her napping on the couch more than once and had made Jen well aware of her concern for her health. Jen had blown her off by telling her she had worked late home and just needed some rest and not under any circumstances tell Special Agent Gibbs about her naps.

Jenny wasn't looking forward to the weekend. She had to be at the White House for a dinner on Saturday, and Gibbs had an undercover mission going on that he and the team needed to check up on. So he would not escort her to this function, and somehow Jen didn't feel right about it. She had a bad feeling telling her something wasn't right……………….something was gone happened………..something bad. But she blew the thought away blaming it on her hormones.

Thursday late evening.

Abby and Matt were sitting eating a nice romantic dinner together. It had been a long time since they done this . Matt was still figuring out what to do about his job and his options. He had made up his 

mind, but before he made it official, he had a really important question for Abby. And it all depended on the answer she gave him

"Matt, is something wrong?" Abby asked concerned. Matt had barely touched his food, and sat fiddling with his napkin looking totally lost.

"No Abby. I'm fine. Just thinking about something important, and not knowing how to proceed ."

"Are you breaking up with me?"…..Abby started………………getting up from the table trying to hold back the sob and tears that was threatening to come to the surface.

"You made this wonderful dinner just so I wouldn't know what you were up to……………….I should have known this was too good to be true……………..I really love you Matt and I thought we had a future together………………….guess I was wrong." And with that Abby bolted from the table heading blindly for the bedroom or any place she could be alone.

Matt sat stunned left at the table. He hadn't seen this coming, but he knew he screwed up big time. Not shore what to do he gently stood up……………..blew out all the candles and listened for where he might find Abby. He needed to set things right. He loved Abby with all his heart.

Sorry for making this chapter short. But I needed to update the story, and are in progress of writing the next chapter now.

Enjoy and have fun………..


End file.
